How To Train Your Randy
by 3merald princ3ss
Summary: Based on the film 'How to Train Your Dragon'. Living on an island just outside of China, John Cena is different from his dragon hating kind, but what happens when he falls for a dragon that can somehow turn human? SLASH! CENTON
1. Chapter 1

**I finally decided to get this written down. ^^ This fanfiction is going to be a little different from all the others because it's based on my favourite movie of all time. It's going to follow the same storyline of 'How to Train Your Dragon' but with it's going to be darker and some parts will be a little different. If you haven't yet seen the film don't worry, I have added my own elements in this story so it's not going to be **_**exactly**_** the same as the film for example: They're not going to be Vikings, instead they are people who live on an unknown island. For those of you who **_**hav**_**e seen the film, well you'll be familiar with some things but unfamiliar with things I've added myself. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own WWE or any of its wrestlers! I also do not own the story of 'How to Train Your Dragon' and some of the dialogue in this fic. I've written this fic just for the enjoyment of others and myself and I'm not intending to offend the WWE Wrestlers or DreamWork's film in any way. **

**Rating: **M

**Pairings: **Cena/Randy more could be possible

**Warnings: **Slash, violence, man sex and the fact that John falls in love with a dragon might seem weird to some. XD

* * *

><p><strong>How To Train Your Randy<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**John Cena's POV**

This is Shen Tien. It's a tiny little island that's located just outside of Ancient China. Even though the island is unheard of, we Americans that settled here still adapt to the Chinese culture, such as the food we eat and the way we dress and live our lives. Not many people live here, only a tiny little village is nestled in between the thick forests, caves and waterfalls. That village-is my village. It's been here for quite a while, in fact, it's been here ever since Shen Tien was discovered by my ancestors, which was at least a few hundred years ago. So yeah, the village is a good place to live in. We have all sorts of things such as training how to become great warriors like our ancestors or if you're a little on the peaceful side, we have fishing, hunting and farming.

The only down side about this beautiful island are the pests.

Most other places have things like mice that puncture holes in your food's packaging, or spiders that crawl on your ceiling…but we have…

Dragons.

Most people would leave, but we're warriors that have sworn to the ancestors to protect this island from any evil…but I myself just call it stubbornness issues.

My name's John Cena. I'm a 33 year old who lives on the island with the other residents. Everyone here is tough and tasteless but me? I'm probably the most level headed and the coolest guy around here… or at least, that's what I think I am. To be quite honest, I think everyone here disagrees with that, that's probably because they're jealous for I am simply the best…NOT.

I've always been treated like the livestock on Shen Tien because I am the only person on this island that hasn't killed a dragon before. Killing a dragon is everything around here. The reason being is because we're especially trained to fend off the deadly monsters that always invade our village that steal our food and kill people. Each time a dragon invasion takes place, most of the time being around the middle of 3am which, for some reason, is the dragons' favourite time of the day, the warriors of the island are always out of their beds in a heartbeat and immediately start with fighting the dragons. Of course, I have to be up at 3am to help with handing out weapons to the warriors, which is apparently, the only thing I'm good for. Each time I try to help with killing a dragon, something always goes 'wrong' just like everyone else said it did. It reminded me of the time when I accidentally let a dozen of poisonous dragons out of a net that the warriors managed to trap in. The terrible result was quite a few people falling seriously ill thanks to the poison the dragons managed to spray everywhere. After that incident, the warriors never allowed me to go outside during an invasion, so I had to stay inside with a tough meat head that went by the name 'Kane' and help him with handing out the weapons. Kane was a lot bigger than me and had bi coloured eyes, one green and the other a pale blue. I wasn't really afraid of him despite his monstrous appearance. The reason being was because I have been working with him for a few years so I've gotten used to him. Kane didn't always stay inside to hand out weapons like I did though, he sometimes went outside to fight the dragons as well.

My job on the island was not the most interesting. Everyone else got to go outside to fight the dragons and if they weren't fighting, they'd help with putting out fires or helping the wounded. Their jobs were a lot more fun and for a long time, I have been wanting to go outside again and take part in the cooler jobs but sadly, every time I laid a toe outside, I would get scolded and sent back inside. It frustrated me to say the least, but because it had been happening for so many years, I had grown used to it.

There was a group of training warriors who were roughly the same age as me. Their job was mainly putting out fires and if they were lucky, got the fight dragons. That small group of warriors in training always had the cooler jobs and unfortunately, made fun out of me for being such a goof ball. They were just like everyone else, looking down on me because I was never allowed outside and because I was apparently 'different' from everyone else. I always wanted to become a member of that small group of warriors so I could have someone to talk to other than Kane but they just wouldn't accept me.

The group had five people: There was Wade Barrett, who was apparently of a British heritage. He was a tall, stuck up dick head that always teased me and complained every time things didn't go his way. Next, there was the inseparable couple of Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes. These two were never seen without one or the other and always had awkward makeout sessions at random times and places. They always worked together and sometimes had their differences but these two were like bread and butter, they complimented each other. Then there was the short nerd Evan Bourne, who seemed to know everything and anything about dragon types, their abilities and their shapes and sizes. Evan was a little nicer than the rest of the warriors and always gave me looks of sympathy whenever Wade or anyone else would make fun of me but he never said anything. Evan was the quietest of them all, especially when the loudest member of the group spoke: That loud member was Mike Mizanin, or what he would want you to call him, The Miz. The Miz was beautiful when it came to physical looks but on the inside, he was very ugly. He was an obnoxious, egotistical brat who always got what he wanted thanks to his beauty and usually took advantage of that. He often lead the group of training warriors and like everyone else, he teased me as well. Usually I'd bite back at him, but sometimes he had this other side to him that was completely different and less hateful which I didn't quite understand. According to rumours, The Miz had a split personality, which I had to admit was a bit scary. Sometimes he'd be in what some people would call 'Miz' mode, which was when he was loud, annoying and never shutted up. Then there was his 'Mike' mode, which was completely different, he was a lot quieter and very shy and sensitive. I found it pretty scary because sometimes he would change unexpectedly and went from 'Miz' to 'Mike' in the blink of an eye. I've always wanted to know why he was like that, but he'd never let me in on anything because he was such an asshole.

The small group of warriors never really had their parents worrying about them because their parents had their job in fighting dragons. I, unfortunately, don't have a family, or any close ones except for one person. My parents were brutally murdered by a dragon when I was a baby so I didn't remember much of them. I don't remember much of what happened that night either, in fact, no one knew what the killer dragon even looked like. The murder apparently happened out of the blue because they didn't recall any other dragons invading apart from the one that killed my parents. Like I said before, I didn't remember much of what happened… but there was one thing that I _do_ remember about that night, despite my infancy at the time. No one really knew how I survived the attack because dragons always went for the kill as soon as they saw their prey. Even though I was supposed to be killed that night, I managed to see one feature of the dragon that haunted me until this day.

That pair of piercing, glowing icy blue eyes.

I was a baby at the time, but the vague memory of those eyes has always been etched into my brain for all my life. Those cold, penetrating sub-zero eyes looked at me as if they were staring into my very soul and I didn't know how a dragon that close to me didn't kill me. No one did, and I've been questioning that for a very long time.

After the horrible incident, I was adopted by the chief of the village Mark Callaway, who went by the nickname 'The Undertaker'. It was a scary name, but the reason he had it was probably because he'd been killing dragons ever since he was little and he actually looked like death itself. Despite his creepy exterior, he had always been like a father to me and gave me a home. He, himself didn't know how I survived that dragon attack, but he often fed everyone the anger into why we should kill dragons. Even though he was a father to me, he still treated me like everyone else did. He still looked down upon me and never let me go outside to at least kill a small dragon. He protected me yes, but he and his brother Kane were always tough on me and often got me into trouble every time I did something 'wrong' in their eyes, which was not really considered 'wrong' in my eyes…

As for the dragon that killed my parents… no one knows where it is now and what it looked like. I assume it was probably killed during an invasion or something, but something was telling me that it's still out there and one day, I will find that dragon and kill it myself, and hopefully, it will be the first dragon I'll ever kill…

* * *

><p>It was a dark, but starry night here at Shen Tien and the time was just around 3am. It was the dragons' favourite time of the day to strike and like everyone expected…they did. Everyone in the village was all shaken out of their sleep and was immediately outside to fight the dragons.<p>

I, like everyone else, hopped out of the bed of my small house and was out the door to fight…well that's what I would do if it wasn't for everyone telling me to get back inside. I had to meet up with Kane to help hand out weapons and sharpen swords. There was a long queue that had already formed outside the small stock house with warriors dressed and ready in their fire proof armour. Just making my way over to the stock house which required me to walk just a tiny bit over towards it, I was already showered with demands in telling me to get back inside. I ignored them of course and met up with my partner and started throwing swords, bows, arrows, and such to the warriors that needed them.

The dragons wreaked havoc all over the village in the short time they were there, already stealing our livestock and setting the houses of the village on fire. It was definitely a sight to see: the small wooden, thatched buildings all being burned to the ground by angry flames, dragons of different colours, shapes and sizes soaring across the sky and leaving ruin in their trails, people getting burnt alive or impaled with sharp claws…we were used to it all.

"You're late, I thought you've been killed already." Kane's gruff voice rang in my ears as I stumbled into the stock house and already getting to work.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get the alarm on time," I answered, pulling out all sorts of weaponry and handing it to the warriors who waited for them.

"Well, looks like a dragon didn't try to burn your ass in time then," Kane chuckled, sharpening a sword and then throwing it into a warrior's waiting hands.

"Pretty much." I answered while sorting out some of the weapons and putting them where they should be. Kane was quick when it came to his job, he handed weapons out and he never got side tracked, I on the other hand, always did.

I watched through one of the windows of the stock house as the warriors pointed their bows at the dragons in the sky and managing to shoot them down with only one arrow. Despite the danger, they put up a good show, swinging axes at the dragons and slicing their heads off or impaling their leathery stomachs with swords. It was gruesome, but cool at the same time because it was something I always wanted to do but couldn't. I watched as the group of five warriors in training threw wooden buckets full of water at the burning buildings. I especially paid attention to The Miz who seemed to be in full 'Miz' mode, obviously showing it through that cocky smile on his face. The flames of the burning buildings behind him only made him look hotter (pun intended) as he slowly walked in front of them, his hips swaying suggestively. Ted and Cody were running side by side, holding one bucket of water in between each of them and working together in putting out fires. Wade Barrett was on his own, throwing two buckets of water at the same time onto the blazing houses with his bulky arms. Lastly there was Evan, who was telling them about the dragon's abilities and how they would avoid them.

Without realizing it, I had been watching them do their jobs for quite some time, completely fascinated in how they did it but was rudely disturbed when I felt myself being dragged by Kane's large hand back over to my work place again.

"Oh come on, you've got to at least let me go outside for once." I whined, trying to pull out of Kane's grasp.

"How many times does Undertaker have to tell you? You're not allowed to step foot outside during a dragon invasion." Kane bellowed, letting me go but not turning away from me.

"He told me more times than I can count, if I could just go outside and kill my first dragon, maybe you guys will trust in me for once in your lives." I spat back.

"The last time we let you go outside to 'kill your first dragon' you almost got CM Punk's head sliced off!" Kane growled.

"If you could just give me another chance, I'll make sure that no one's head gets cut off, only a dragon's." I moaned. Kane always pissed me off when he reminded me of such things. I've been reminded so many times about the things that went wrong, but I didn't remember the last time I've been reminded of something I've done _right_ for once.

"How many chances have we given you John? Everyone has their place in this war, yours is here."

"I know, but I have something that will definitely help me in killing my first dragon." I said while gesturing towards a large cross bow I made all by myself that sat in the corner of the small room. It took me a few months to make, only for the soul purpose of impressing everyone and showing them that I can indeed kill a dragon. If I wasn't very good at fighting a dragon myself like Kane always said I did then maybe I could invent my very own weapon against them that would do the fighting for me. The other reason why I made the cross bow was so when I did have a chance to go outside…I could find the dragon that killed my parents.

"Even if you have that I don't think you'll be able to kill a dragon, you might hit someone with it." Kane muttered.

"Look, you think that everything I do is going to go wrong don't you? This cross bow is designed so I can never miss. Not only does it shoot arrows, but as soon as an arrow punctures its victim, it shoots a net that can completely immobilize them." I explained as I stroked the weapon lovingly. Kane didn't answer, he quickly turned away from me and looked out the weapon window and suddenly gasped lightly, indicating that something was wrong. All of a sudden, all the warriors started screaming more loudly than they were before and started running around frantically. I followed Kane so I could find out what disturbed everyone and my questions were answered when I saw 'it'.

There were many types of dragons, all in different shapes, sizes and colours. They all had different abilities and had different breath types that varied from Fire to Ice. We knew every type of dragon that invaded our village and knew what they could do. Everyone has managed to kill at least one of the types of dragons except for the dragon that no one has ever seen…They call that dragon the 'Whispering Shadow'. Awesome name I know, they gave it that name because the way it flies though the sky is so quiet it sounds like someone is whispering. The 'shadow' part was given to it because its jet black body camouflages with the night sky, making it hard to spot. For some odd reason, that dragon never steals food which always makes us wonder why it even comes here. Sure, like every other dragon that attacks our village, it still leaves destruction at its wake but I doubted it only came here just to burn down everything. The Whispering Shadow is so powerful and fast that as soon as we hear the 'whispering' of its elegant wings, something in the village explodes. No one has ever killed a Whispering Shadow and I feel that if I could get that dragon, maybe people will start respecting me around here, especially Miz.

"They're going to need me out there," Kane said suddenly before grabbing a huge axe from the shelf. He turned to me, "I want you to stay put here. Don't you dare go anywhere. I'll be back." And with that, he sprinted out of the stock house, emitting a loud battle cry as he ran…

It looked like luck was on my side, the Whispering Shadow showed up and I was unsupervised… Maybe today was the day I could finally shoot down that damn Whispering Shadow! Yes sure I was disobeying my friend Kane but I couldn't let this moment slip up. I grabbed my crossbow and ran out of the stock room, ignoring all the warriors' commands in telling me to get back inside. With my quick legs, I ran towards the point where the Whispering Shadow flew. It seemed that it was targeting the watch tower above my house. I saw my 'father' Undertaker standing on the roof of it with many bulky, armoured warriors standing at his side. He was looking up at the sky with a concentrated look, obviously looking for the dragon…

It was then when I heard it, the beating of dragon wings that sounded a lot like someone was whispering in my ear. I looked up to see where the dragon was and then I saw it: An ominous, black silhouette whizzed past the watch tower in such a speed, in a split second, the tower burst into flames. I gasped as I watched Undertaker and his warriors jump from the burning tower and thankfully land on the ground unharmed. He and the warriors then ran towards a group of dark blue dragons who were crowding around a small herd of sheep, trying to stop the dragons from stealing them. Well, Undertaker was occupied with his job so it was now my turn…

I looked up at the starry sky and pointed my large cross bow towards it, trying to see or hear the Whispering Shadow. For a while I didn't see or hear anything, making my adrenaline slowly die out for a while but eventually, the sound of whispering hit my ear drums. I darted my head around to see if I could spot something moving in the sky but I couldn't see anything. It was so damn dark out, the only light being the flames of the burning buildings. I knew the dragon was around somewhere, but I couldn't quite see it.

Just when I was about to give up and head back to the stock room, I saw it…

The black silhouette of the dragon appeared and flew towards the burning watch tower. Big mistake on the dragon's behalf, the bright orange flames gave me an even clearer shot as the flames lit its body, making easier to spot. I closed one eye and aimed at the dragon as it soared through the sky and towards the watch tower and then the tower exploded all of a sudden, its wooden planks flying everywhere. That was my cue, if the dragon just hit the tower, it had to be just next to it. I pulled the trigger on the cross bow, letting the large arrow fly through the sky at an incredible speed. I closed my eyes and hoped that it would hit and surprisingly, the sound of something sharp piercing flesh echoed through the sky. I opened my eyes and looked up to see that something dark was crashing down towards the island's forest, followed by what sounded like a roar of pain. I gasped when I realized that I _actually _hit the Whispering Shadow, the dragon that people have been searching for for years…

"I…I hit it, I actually hit it!" I thought aloud while jumping up and down clumsily. I turned towards Undertaker to see that he was still trying to get the blue dragons away from the sheep. Damn, I was hoping that he'd see what I did.

Something hot touched the back of my neck, making me turn in an instant. I gasped and nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw that it was a dragon's breath touching me. I yelped loudly, thinking my heart skipped a beat when I found myself staring into the yellow eyes of a huge blood red dragon that had so many long, sharp spines on its back that even those themselves would kill a person. Damn it, judging by the dragon's long legs, it could run fast, making escape seem harder.…Letting out a scream of fear, I ran away from the dragon as fast as my legs could carry me, trying to escape from the giant winged beast. I turned my head around and saw the dragon was hot on my tail growling in anger and trying to burn me alive with its fire breath. While running without any train of thought, I suddenly tripped over something on the ground. I went down with a thud, crying out in pain as my cheek collided with the grassy ground. I turned around and found that the crimson dragon was now standing over me, its sharp claws drawn and ready to rip me apart. I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of death to hit me hard but it didn't come…

Instead I heard the dragon above me emit an ear piercing roar as something collided hard with it. I slowly opened my eyes to find an arrow was now piercing through one side of the dragon's head and coming out of the other end. Its lifeless body fell to the ground and I turned to the direction of where the arrow came from and found Undertaker standing there with a bow in his hand. He slowly walked over to me with a dark scowl on his face and looked down at me with his angry green eyes. Damn I felt so ashamed, turned out everything didn't quite go to plan. I was hoping that Undertaker would see me take down that Whispering Shadow but instead, he caught me outside with nothing to go by.

Undertaker didn't say a word as he stared down at me, instead he just shook his head in disappointment.

"Sorry, Dad." I said quietly, wincing slightly as I rubbed my now bruised cheek. I sat up but didn't quite stand up because the way Undertaker stared down at me was a little intimidating. Again he didn't say anything which only made me feel even more worried about the consequences of my actions… "But I hit a Whispering Shadow." I said quickly, hoping that Undertaker would buy it but just as I expected, he didn't. He just grabbed hold of my arm with his large hand and pulled me to my feet and started dragging me towards our house. Judging by the silence in the village, it looked like all the dragons had flown away for some reason. I noticed that the sun was peeking out too, indicating that the morning finally arrived. Damn it, I felt like bashing my head against a wall because as Undertaker dragged me, I frantically tried to explain what happened with the Whispering Shadow dragon but every word I said went through one ear and out the other.

"I mean it Dad, I actually hit it, I used that cross bow I had been making in my room for all those months, the dragon went down, if I could just go out there and show you I cou-." I stopped talking mid-sentence as Undertaker cut in with his deep voice.

"Stop! Just shut your mouth alright? Every time you step outside a disaster always occurs, why can't you just stay inside and follow the simplest orders?" He bellowed. His voice was so loud it made me flinch away slightly but being the stubborn person I was, I spat back,

"I can't stop myself, if you guys are allowed to kill dragons why can't I?"

"That's because first of all: you've got to learn that killing a dragon is not something you could do, and second for all, you are many things John and a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house, I have your mess to clean up," Undertaker said mercilessly. He turned towards Kane, who had somehow ended up at my side. "Make sure he gets there Kane, I don't want him trying to tie a dragon to a tree or something."

Kane violently shoved me but I managed to keep my footing. He stayed behind me as we walked towards the house and that was when I heard Wade's thick accented voice call towards me.

"That was quite the performance Cena!" He laughed with a sickening grin on his face.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone fuck anything up that bad before." Cody added in, laughing just as loud as Wade. I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to pick a fight with them. All five of the warriors in training laughed and jeered but surprisingly, Miz didn't say anything. He just stared at me with a somewhat disappointed frown on his handsome face. Miz was usually the first one to start with the teasing but for some reason, he didn't say anything. I assumed that he was in 'Mike' mode but I wasn't quite sure because that frown on his face didn't look like 'Mike' at all.

It didn't matter anyway because Kane and I made it to my house, where the ruined watch tower sat. He dropped me off at the porch but I turned around to speak,

"I mean it Kane, I really actually hit the dragon." I whined, standing outside my house's door but not opening it.

"Sure you did." Kane said sarcastically.

"No, I actually did, but you guys just never listen to me." I retorted.

"Maybe that's because everything you say is nonsense." Kane replied.

"Well every time I try to give you decent information, you guys don't listen to me anyway. If you guys hate me so much, why didn't you just leave me to get killed by that dragon all those years ago?"

"You know Undertaker would never allow a baby or anyone else get killed by a dragon." Kane grumbled his bi coloured eyes now serious.

"Well then let me show you why saving me from that dragon was the right choice…" I said sadly and with that, I opened the door to my house and walked in. I heard Kane sigh behind me as I shut the door but ignored him.

Frustration was probably one of the worst feelings in the world. I actually managed to hit a dragon and it was all just a waste of time because no one saw me do it. I tried to shoot down the dragon so someone could see me do it and maybe they'll start treating me like everyone else. But, sadly enough, no one saw me so now I had to find the dragon and prove to them that I hit it myself…Wait…how was I supposed to do that? Yeah, I knew that the dragon landed somewhere in the forest but I had no idea where. Would the dragon hurt me if I went looking for it? I still found it hard to believe myself that I actually managed to hit a Whispering Shadow all by myself…but then again, I was so eager to find out what a Whispering Shadow dragon looked like. Maybe if I went looking for it, not only would I be able to show Undertaker and everyone else that I can kill a dragon but I can finally lay eyes on a dragon that no one has ever seen before…

Maybe, going looking for the dragon, sounded like a good idea after all…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Leaving a review would be extremely helpful. Please tell me what you think of this chapter so I can see if I should carry on with it or not. Reviews give me motivation to carry on! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Just to give you a heads up, the Whispering Shadow dragon (though you probably already know who it is) will appear in this chapter. Of course this is a story not a movie so I've done a digital drawing of the dragon and the link's on my fanfiction profile. I'd have a look at it so you know what the dragon looks like. Just go on my fanfiction profile and click on the link to see it. **

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, these include: smiley1014, SLSheartsRKO, lavida90, Moonlightdragoness, RKOCMJHGIRL, RatedRGirl83, GreenWild, Cena'sPrincess, TheYoungXD, DeathAngel90, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, cenarko1986, FansofCenaton, Vienna09 and Tyisha. **

* * *

><p><strong>How To Train Your Randy<strong>

**Chapter 2**

"It's either we finish them or they'll us! It's the only way we could free ourselves." The sound of Undertaker's deep voice echoed in the large room where many of the Shen Tien's villagers gathered. Not every villager was there, only the warriors were, still dressed in their dragon fighting armour. Right after the dragon invasion earlier that morning, the villagers had gathered in a large hall and surrounded a table where Undertaker stood with Kane beside him. The hall was dim, only lit with a few large torches on each corner. It was decorated with many paintings that were mainly of warriors violently stabbing their sharp swords into a huge dragon's stomach. In every picture, the dragon was at least three times the warrior's size, showing that the beast's monstrous appearance was obviously exaggerated.

"What makes you think that out of all times we've tried, that this time will be any different?" A warrior called from across the room. That warrior was extremely tall and tan, clad in his armour that showed a few parts of his skin that was mainly covered in dark tattoos.

"Every time we try we always get closer Batista, I'm sure this time will be the time we'll finally succeed!" Undertaker answered, slamming his fist on the table in front of him, causing everything on it to rattle.

"And what about the Winter Festival? We can't change the date because-"

"We'll be back in time for the festival, don't worry."

"But when we try to find the nest, hardly any of our ships come back." Batista retorted, a deep scowl on his face.

"We're warriors! If we don't try to rid ourselves of this curse then we're hardly fighters!" Undertaker replied. "One more search before winter comes, now who's with me?"

"Finding the dragon's nest is your funeral." Batista retorted. Everyone else in the room nodded at Batista's comment. They all wore worried looks on their faces, indicating that they themselves weren't very sure about Undertaker's plan.

"Fine, those who stay will look after John." As soon as Undertaker uttered those words, every warrior in the room raised their hands, quickly agreeing with Undertaker's plan. They obviously didn't like the idea of looking after John while Undertaker was gone so they agreed. Undertaker smiled smugly, pleased with the amount of people who wanted to participate. Batista only stared with a look of disbelief, how could these idiots agree with Undertaker's crazy plan? He growled in frustration and followed everyone else out of the room as they left to prepare.

"Great, which means I'm coming too," Kane said, while making his way towards the door but he was stopped by Undertaker who stood there.

"No, I need you to stay to train the new warriors." Undertaker answered.

"Oh great and while I'm busy, John will look after the entire stock room by himself right? He'll be alone in a room with arrows, axes, razor sharp blades, what could possibly go wrong?" Kane said sarcastically. He slowly walked up towards the large table in the centre of the hall and sat down on one of the stalls around it.

"What am I going to do with him Kane?" Undertaker asked sadly, taking a seat next to Kane.

"Why don't you put him in warrior training with the others?" Kane suggested, trying to give his brother a reassuring half smile.

"I'm serious Kane." Undertaker growled, looking at Kane with a confused expression.

"So am I,"

"He'll be killed before you even let the first dragon out of its cage!"

"Oh you don't know that," Kane answered, waving his hand out, brushing off his brother's worries.

"I do know that,"

"No you don't,"

"I do,"

"No you don't!" Kane growled, finishing their little argument.

"You know what the boy's like. Even that time when I found him in his family's burning house he's been…different. He doesn't listen, he's got the attention span of a lizard. I take him fishing and he goes hunting…for…for werewolves!" Undertaker sighed, standing up from his seat and pacing up and down the room.

"Werewolves exist, if they don't, then what's that howling sound we hear in the middle of the night?" Kane asked, not being serious with the conversation. He had been with John for such a while now that he knew the man inside and out. The way Undertaker was criticizing him was a little uncalled for, he knew that Cena wasn't _that _bad.

"Look Kane, all I'm trying to say is that us warriors, we're made to kill dragons," He stopped pacing and turned to his brother but remained standing up. "When I was a boy my father always told me that a warrior on Shein Tien Island was so powerful that they could do anything! I've always wanted to have a son of my own but ever since I found John, I always thought that that kid had potential. I thought that when he'd grow up, he'll be a the best dragon killer just like me, but it's been at least thirty three years now and he hasn't even killed a single dragon…When I was a boy I knew what I was and what I had to become…but John…John is not that boy." Undertaker explained. Kane could tell from Undertaker's gutted expression, he was really hurting on the inside.

"You can't really change the fact that John can't kill dragons. Don't forget, a dragon killed his _parents_, even after thirty three years I don't think he's ready to face one. If you want him to slay dragons, you have to prepare him. I know that idea seems hopeless but you're not always going to be there to protect him, he will go out there again…in fact, he's probably out there right now…"

* * *

><p><strong>John Cena's POV<strong>

It's been hours since I left my house to find that Whispering Shadow I managed to shoot down. I never knew that looking for the dragon was going to be so hard. I had been out in the forest for so long that I lost track of the time. On my way out of the house, I tried calculating where the black dragon would land and found out that it should have landed in the North West area of the forest which was pretty close to one of the biggest waterfalls on the island. Since there were so many waterfalls on the island, finding the dragon was going to be difficult. It was late in the afternoon and the sky was coated with ugly grey clouds which blocked out the high sun. It was pretty cold outside, maybe because it was nearing the winter season. The air was chilly and only made goose-bumps erupt on my skin under my long, purple shirt.

I strolled through the forest, already feeling how hopeless the situation was. My brain was only coming up with different theories as to why finding the Whispering Shadow was taking so long. I didn't know but maybe it managed to find its way out of its restrains and flew off again, maybe an even bigger dragon found it and had it for its lunch. I had no idea, I was hoping that both the theories were wrong, especially the second one…that worried me the most.

"Oh the Gods hate me…Some people lose their bows in the stock room, no me I managed to lose an entire dragon!" I yelled to myself, slapping a branch in front of me. It sprung back and harshly smacked my nose, making me yelp in agony as the prickles of the stick dug into my skin. Oh fuck this! I was so frustrated right now! Everything seemed to be against me today! I managed to shoot down a Whispering Shadow, almost managed to prove myself to everyone that I can indeed kill a dragon and now, no one believes me. The Miz gave me a weird look so he's obviously disappointed in me…great, the only guy that I truly liked is _disappointed _in me, what could be worse?

It was then when I noticed that beyond where the branch was there was a big, no _huge_ ditch on the ground that dragged on so it stretched a few feet through the forest. It seemed as if something large hit the ground _hard _on that spot. What the…

Curiosity immediately took over my body then. The dip on the ground was so long, it looked like something skidded along the dirt. Feeling my heart pound in my chest, I followed the deep skid mark to see what the hell it was that made that mark on the ground. I walked forward until I found a small clearing in the forest which had more rocks than trees in the area. The rocks were big but that wasn't the only thing I noticed in that clearing…

It felt like my heart skipped a beat when I saw it…It was much smaller than I thought…

Lying there, all tied up in ropes was a jet black dragon…It was lying on its side, completely motionless and restrained. I gasped in surprise and quickly hid behind one of the large rocks thinking that the dragon saw me. I squeezed my eyes shut as I hid there a few minutes, the dragon was sure to be looking around, searching for me…

Because I didn't hear anything, I slowly peeked from behind the stone, being careful not to reveal my whole body. I looked to see if the dragon was even looking but noticed that it was still lying there, completely motionless. Curiosity took the better of me again so I carefully pulled myself out from behind the rock and approached the dragon. I wasn't unprepared, before I made my way here I managed to pull out a knife from the stock house just so I could kill the dragon or at least defend myself if it tried to hurt me. It wasn't a very big knife, but it was sharp enough to do some damage.

The dragon was still lying on its side, just exactly how I found it. It didn't move at all so it was probably unconscious…As I got close enough to it I could see all the details of its body.

Yes, it was definitely the Whispering Shadow because its body was as dark as the late night sky. It was black from head to toe and its arms and legs were bent in funny angles thanks to the ropes holding them together. Its eyes were closed, so I couldn't see what colour they were. I didn't know what it was but on its head was a pair of really long…ears? I didn't know whether they were ears or horns but I thought they were ears because it had a pair of thin but sharp horns just under the ears. Its spines on its back were sharp and started from the top of its head and all the way down its long black tail. Its wings were certainly impressive, they were so huge and spread slightly but were held back by the ropes.

My eyes scanned the dragon's still body and then landed on an arrow that was protruding from one of its thighs. That was my arrow, the one I used to shoot down the beast earlier that day. I seemed to have gotten the dragon good because dark purple blood was leaking from the wound.

Grinning to myself, I pulled out the small knife I had tied to my belt. I felt so excited right now…The Whispering Shadow dragon, the dragon that no one on Shen Tien has ever seen was lying right in front of me, completely immobilized and at my mercy. My heart pounded in both fear and excitement, maybe this was the day I could finally prove myself! I couldn't help but think aloud.

"Yes…yes I did it! I have brought down this mighty beast!" I yelled at no one in particular. I planted my foot on the unconscious dragon's scaly arm, with my head held high in accomplishment... But then something unexpected happened…

The dragon let out a low growl, a deep rumbling sound that sounded annoyed. The dragon's arm shifted and it harshly shoved my foot away, making me stagger and fall down on my ass. I gasped loudly in surprise and fear, not knowing how to react. The dragon was awake? I was pretty convinced it wasn't because it was as still as a dead man.

I panted hard before getting up, the hold on my small knife tightening. Cautiously, I approached the dragon once more, peering over to take a look at it. It was breathing now, inhaling a large amount of air and exhaling a gust of wind that blew the grass in front of it a bit. I noticed its eyes opened too but I could only see one of them. Its irises were a cold, icy blue which were surrounded with not white but black which made them appear as if they were inverted. The iciness looked so piercing, it made me shiver by just looking at them. The wintry colour of its eyes was not the only reason why I shuddered, but something about them made me feel horribly uncomfortable and I felt a sense of dread fill my veins…

The dragon just stared at me, its expression completely emotionless. I couldn't tell whether it was emotionless or not because I knew for a fact that dragons didn't have emotions…if they did, they wouldn't have killed so many innocent people.

The Whispering Shadow's cold, icy eye just stared at me, waiting for me to make a move. It obviously couldn't move because it was restrained, by _my_ weapon.

"I'm…I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut out your damn heart and take it to my father…I'm a warrior… I'm a warrior!" I screamed at it, the knife in my grip shaking. To my surprise the dragon responded, its pale eyes widened slightly and it let out a low whine of what sounded like fear. It didn't bother to fight out of its restrains either which confused me… it was as if it was waiting for me to kill it. It continued to stare at me with its piercing gaze as I lifted my hands up, both of them gripping the knife. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as I tried to bring the knife down to stab at the dragon's body, but something was telling me not to as my hands froze. I slowly opened my eyes to take one more look at the dragon before I killed it and for some reason… I pitied it.

The dragon looked so helpless in its restraints. It couldn't even move and its only visible eye rested on the knife in my hands. It was waiting for me…waiting for me to end its life with a vicious stab to the heart. I tried to ignore the dragon's helpless gaze and tried to bring the knife down again…but guilt washed over me for the second time. The dragon let out another low whine as it squeezed its eyes shut and rested its head on the grass, giving me a view of its scaly neck. I then felt the knife in my grip loosening…

I can't do it.

I can't kill this dragon.

"I did this…" I muttered to myself, before completely dropping my hands down to my sides and taking a few steps back, away from the Whispering Shadow. It didn't open its eyes yet, it still laid there and waited for me to kill it. Its breathing became uneasy…it was really frightened. I took one last look at the dragon before walking back over to it and dropped to my knees beside it.

I didn't really know what I was doing then but instead of using the knife to kill the dragon, I used it to cut the ropes that bound it. I suddenly noticed that the dragon's icy blue eyes snapped open and it watched my every move as I cut each rope, waiting to be free.

As soon as I cut most of the ropes, the dragon suddenly let out an ear piercing roar and jumped out. I let out a loud cry of surprise when the dragon's short clawed fingers gripped my shirt pushed all its weight onto me, forcing me back onto a nearby rock. I shrieked in pain when my back harshly collided with the rock and then the dragon was on me faster than I could blink. I gasped loudly when I looked into the dragon's eyes as it stared at me. When I stared head on at the dragon's eyes that's when I realized something…

Those eyes looked exactly the same as the ones that always appeared in my dreams…they bared the exact resemblance to the eyes I thought I saw back when a dragon killed my parents…

Could it be? That this was the dragon responsible for my parents' murder?

I felt a sense of dread flood my mind…Those eyes looked so terrifying, so haunting as I stared into them. They were the exact same eyes that had haunted me for all my life…Now I knew exactly what this dragon was capable of, if it killed my parents and got away with no one seeing it…

It was only a matter of time before it killed me.

Maybe it wanted to finish the job that it was supposed to do that night…

I closed my eyes and waited for impact, waiting for my life to end right then and there. I couldn't do anything, my body was frozen and the knife I had had dropped somewhere and ended up out of reach. I could feel the Whispering Shadow's hot breath on my face…what was it waiting for? Why hasn't it killed me yet?

I slowly opened my eyes and glanced at the dragon to see it move away by just an inch. It pulled its body up so it stood on its hind legs and spread its wings, making it appear huge and intimidating. Its icy eyes didn't leave me as it opened its mouth, revealing a set of dangerous, sharp white teeth.

It was going to burn me into a crisp with its fire breath!

I shut my eyes yet again and waited for the flames to envelope me but they didn't. Instead I heard an ear splitting roar erupt from the Whispering Shadow and felt a huge gust of wind on my face. My eyes snapped open to see the dragon roaring in my face, a loud but somewhat high pitched sound that rattled the ground. The force of its hot breath was so strong, it blew the grass beneath me, and I felt my hair get blown back on my scalp.

When the dragon was done roaring, I watched as it turned around and flew towards the forest. It flew through the trees and towards the large waterfall, clumsily smashing into the cliffs as it soared through the air. It let out more deafening roars as it flew, scaring away the birds that flew with it.

I panted hard and sat there as still as a statue as I watched the dragon fly, roaring in frustration. Damn it…Damn it…That was such a close call, I thought I was dead! A Whispering Shadow dragon was barely a few centimetres away from me and I lived? When the dragon pinned me to that rock, its grip was so firm I knew that I was going to die. With the dragon's grip was on my chest, I could somewhat feel the dragon's claws dig into my skin but not to the point that it hurt. Despite the dragon's angry expression it had when it stared at me, it was somewhat…gentle? It didn't make sense…I didn't know why but every time my brain played the scene of what happened over and over again…I couldn't help but think of the time my parents died…

* * *

><p>Getting back to Shen Tien village took almost as long as it took to get to the waterfall. By the time I got there it was late evening and every one was doing their chores for the day outside. I sprinted back to my house so I could go to my room and think of what just happened with the Whispering Shadow and hopefully come up with a solution as to why it let me go.<p>

I gently pushed the door open of the house, sneaking in so no one would see me. I didn't quite feel like talking…especially not to my 'father', The Undertaker.

To my dismay, I found my father at the centre of the tiny living room, trying to turn on the Chinese style lanterns that hung on the walls. He didn't notice I was there so as quietly as I could, I crawled up the small flight of stairs until I heard Undertaker's voice.

"John," He called with no emotion in his voice what so ever. He stopped with what he was doing and turned to me with a serious expression on his face.

"Dad, I uh…"

"It's alright, I need to talk to you." He said quietly.

"Ugh…well, go on," I answered. Of course if he asked any questions, I wasn't going to tell him anything about my encounter with the Whispering Shadow.

"I think it's time that you should learn to go outside and learn to fight dragons." He said. It took me a while for my mind to register what he just said but when I realized what he wanted me to do, I couldn't help but be amazed.

"What? Wait…are you actually saying that out of all these years, you're finally going to let me outside?"

"Yes, I feel that it's time to learn how to become one of us."

I didn't know whether to feel excited to finally get outside and do things that I always wanted to do or feel worried about fighting dragons. The memory of the dragon's icy blue eyes flashed through my mind, instead they were the blue eyes of what I saw earlier that day rather than the ones that always haunted me throughout my life…

"Um well, we have quite a few people fighting dragons already don't we? I don't really mind staying inside." I replied rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably. I didn't exactly know what I was saying but Undertaker's confused face just said it all.

"You're going to have to go to the stock room and get yourself a nice sharp sword to start." He said, completely ignoring what I just said.

"I don't want to fight dragons." I said suddenly. Undertaker just laughed, a loud sinister sound that would make anyone shiver.

"Yes you _do_ want to fight dragons." He said.

"No, I don't want to."

"It's time John, it's time that you finally do what you always wanted to do. No more of this…softness that you always are."

"Can't you hear me? I said I don't want to fight dragons." That was something that always pissed me off about my 'father'. He never listened to me no matter how important it was. Every time I spoke to him, everything I said went through one ear and out the other.

"You gonna go?"

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"You gonna go?" He repeated, this time with more authority making me flinch slightly. He was right in my face now. This time I couldn't say anything because the last time I defied him involved whips, red marks and swells. I sighed in frustration and hung my head low but could still feel Undertaker's penetrating gaze.

"Fine…"

"Good. Make sure you work hard and make it to dragon training on time in the morning. Kane hates tardiness." Undertaker explained while slinging a huge bag over his shoulder and making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"We're going to the dragon's nest again." He replied, stopping at the door with his hand gripping the handle.

"Again? Haven't you given up by now judging by the amount of times you've fail-uh I mean tried?"

"I know, but we can't give up…isn't that what you say? 'Never give up'?" I was surprised by that. I never expected him to ever say one of my catch phrases. He never listens to me let alone quotes me…

"Oh yeah I guess so," I tried not to sound too excited so I kept my voice calm and my face straight. "But what about the Winter Festival?"

"I know, we'll be back in time for that, I promise," He opened the door but turned around. "Be careful okay? I'll be back." And with that, he walked out, closing the door behind him and leaving me in the dim house lit only with the lanterns that he put up.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Kane yelled as he opened the shutter to the training arena. It was early in the morning and the sun was shining, spilling its golden rays onto the scratched arena floor. Despite the clear sky and the shining sun, the air was chilly thanks to the season we were in. I remembered to dress properly, I wore a black long shirt with sleeves long enough to go past my fingers. Underneath was a pair of dark grey tight pants with black boots for the purpose to run easily. The cold, wintry air hit my face, immediately turning my ears red. With this weather, it made me question why Ted, Cody and Miz were wearing such…'skimpy' outfits. I didn't know if it was their training gear or something but didn't they get cold in them? Miz's outfit was tight and black all over with some golden armour on his shoulders, knees and elbows. Ted and Cody's were pretty much the same, all their outfits showed some skin, exposing their thighs and biceps. Sure the outfits were what the warriors of Shen Tien always wore to battle but I wouldn't want to wear them myself because they didn't seem to cover up and keep you warm did they?<p>

When I and all the other warriors in training walked into the arena, I couldn't help but gawk at the sight. The arena was huge! Its theme was mainly a dark brown and gold, the floor being a scratched and dented gold colour while the walls were a mixture of grey and brown. The arena was round with many Chinese style lanterns around the walls. The lanterns weren't on because they weren't needed because the sun provided us with the light. The place was certainly impressive but the warriors were obviously used to it because they just strolled in normally, their faces showing less expression than a brick.

Miz lead the group as they walked in and I stood behind him with Wade, Ted, Cody and Evan behind me. I didn't know why but when Miz walked in front of me I couldn't help but stare at his ample ass as it swayed back and forth. He didn't notice me but I secretly hoped that the guys behind me or _Kane _didn't catch me looking.

"I sure hope I get plenty of burns." Wade said with a cocky grin while flexing his huge shoulders. My eyes widened at what he said. Well he was an asshole, I hope he does get burns! I turned towards Ted and Cody who were walking side by side with their hands clasped together. I rolled my eyes at them. Even during dragon training they were still attached to each other like love birds.

"I would pick my arms or my face, that's where people would notice the marks." Cody replied to Wade. Ted just looked at him with a confused expression but then started giggling like a teenage school girl.

"Well it's only cool if you get scars out of them." Miz finished, not even turning around. He suddenly stopped walking, almost making me collide with his back.

"Let's get started shall we?" Kane called out suddenly, his voice echoing in the arena. All the warriors straightened up in respect. It took me a while to respond which they noticed. They all turned to me making me feel small.

"Who the hell brought this guy in?" Wade said rudely. That shit eating cocky grin on his face was really starting to piss me off. I tried to remain as calm as I could so I ignored him and turned back to Kane. After a while, the rest of the training warriors turned back to him as well, making me sigh in relief.

"Alright! Enough with all this talk, it's time to get down with some serious dragon fighting," Kane said, standing in front of us with his large hands behind his back. "The warrior who does best will win the honour of killing a dragon in front of all of Shen Tien. Now, those who fail, will get another chance sooner or later. If you manage to win the most rounds in dragon training, not only will you be able to impress Shein Tien with your dragon fighting skills, but you'll be able to become the greatest dragon slayer if you keep practicing."

I didn't know why but I didn't know whether to feel motivated by Kane's speech or feel worried about fighting dragons. I knew I had nothing to worry about though because even though I was at dragon training, I knew that I would _never _win the honour of killing a dragon because I just wasn't good enough. The warriors around me were much more experienced in dragon fighting and were used to being outside. Me? I just stayed inside and handed out weapons, how was I supposed to win the prize in dragon training?

"In this arena, we have many species of dragons. First we are going to start small, giving you the least powerful dragons and we'll slowly make our way up to the big guns." All the warriors' smiled cockily, except for Evan who looked somewhat worried for God knows what reason.

"Today, we're going to start with the dragon with the least fire power and speed," Kane walked over towards one cage which seemed to hold a dragon inside judging by the constant pounding of the doors. I swallowed thickly, whatever was in there seemed huge judging from the low growls and roars that sounded from inside the cage.

Kane placed his hand on the cage's handful and started to tug off the chains and locks that kept the cage door in place. The anticipation was killing me…I wasn't ready to do this. All the warriors in training tensed as well but they had adrenaline because they've been in this situation before…but me? I had only been in this situation once, and that was yesterday with the Whispering Shadow dragon which for some reason…didn't kill me.

"Wait…aren't you going to teach us how to fight this dragon first?" Evan muttered. That explained his worried face. I took it Evan wasn't very experienced in dragon fighting either, I mean look at his size, he was smaller than me!

"I believe that you learn better by improvising." Kane answered, as he completely tugged off the chains and locks and letting the dragon bust out of the cage. I gasped loudly as my eyes took in the sight before me. Like every other dragon, this dragon was HUGE! It was a dark red colour with an extremely long neck and no arms. It did however have four claws on the ends of each of its wings which I supposed were used as arms. Its legs were short but looked powerful because the claws on its hind paws looked lethal. Unlike the Whispering Shadow's eyes that glowed blue, this dragons eyes glowed a bright yellow and had eyes that looked similar to a snake. It was an ugly dragon but I wouldn't want to know what the others looked like because Kane said earlier that we were starting…small? This dragon wasn't small at all, it made me wonder how big the other dragons were.

The dragon let out an ear piercing roar as it flew out the cage and ran towards us. All the warriors in training scattered like cockroaches in an attempt to get away from the dragon. I followed them, mainly following Miz because he seemed to know what he was doing.

"Okay, so what's the first thing we're going to need?" Kane called out. I didn't exactly know what he was talking about for a few seconds but then it hit me…We were unarmed. For some reason they told us not to bring any weapons into the arena but when I looked around, I noticed that there was loads of weapons scattered about on the floor, including bows, arrows, axes and swords.

Again I followed what Miz was doing who picked up a bow and a quiver full of arrows. I knew that I sucked with bows and arrows so instead I grabbed a tall sword that was beside the bow and tried avoiding the huge red dragon as much as I could. I turned to see Ted and Cody running towards an axe and both picked it up, both their hands holding onto the single axe's hilt. No matter what, these two always worked as a team so they seemed to share the same weapon. Evan also had a sword in his hand but it was a lot smaller than the one I had. I knew that he didn't really have the physical strength that I possessed. Unlike me, who was muscular and well endowed, he was short and thin so he couldn't carry around a weapon as large and as long as my sword.

"Alright, this dragon is known as the Zynder. It's known for his explosive fire breath but slow speed. Each dragon has a limited number of shots, how many does a Zynder have?" Kane asked from far across the arena. He didn't really seem intimidated by the dragon's presence but the reason was obvious, he could probably break that dragon's neck in a heartbeat.

"It's got ten shots!" Wade called out, holding his hand out. Suddenly a large ball of fire went flying towards him and violently knocked his axe out of his hand. He cried out in surprise and staggered, almost losing his footing. I was close to laughing at him but he quickly bent down, picked his singed axe off the floor and continued in trying to fight the dragon.

"No, it's got twelve shots!" Ted and Cody said in unison. Another ball of fire tried to hit them but they managed to roll out of the way.

"No, it's only got eight shots!" Evan cut in.

"Correct, eight shots, now get outta the way!" Kane called out towards Evan. The dark red dragon flew in front of him and blew another shot towards him and this time it hit. Evan yelped in pain and surprise as his small sword was knocked out of his hand and he fell to the floor on his side. I had to urge to run to his side but he slowly got up on his hands and knees and crawled away from the killer dragon.

"Evan you're out. Today is all about survival, if you get blasted, you're dead!" Kane said. Evan didn't seem that bothered by the fact that he was out so he slowly walked towards Kane and stood next to him which was probably where they had to stand if they were out.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for Evan but tried to keep my cool. I turned back towards the dragon who was flying towards Wade who stood next to Miz.

"Hey there Miz, you see my dad has some place where we can work out together, you look like you work out." Wade said, with a suggestive grin on his face. The way he always flirted with The Miz always pissed me off. Miz never really took any notice of him but Wade hitting on him like that only made my blood boil.

Miz suddenly gasped and jumped out of the way as the Zynder dragon roared and sprinted towards Wade and shot another explosive ball of fire towards him. Wade was paying too much attention to Miz that the shot hit him and sent him flying across the arena. He screamed as he hit the ground hard and to my surprise, held onto consciousness.

"Wade, you're done." Kane said. Wade slammed his fist to the floor in frustration and joined Evan, looking dumber than he already was. I couldn't help but laugh at his face, not caring whether he heard me or not. He growled at me, his soot covered face twisting into a scowl of annoyance.

Now that Wade and Evan were out, the only people left were me, Miz, Ted and Cody. My grip on my sword tightened, I never really expected to get this far in my first dragon training session. The ugly Zinder dragon roared into the sky and flew towards Ted and Cody. The pair screamed in unison as the dragon snapped its large mouth towards them, trying to bite their asses off. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, tripping clumsily on the way. The Zynder then raised its head and shot a ball of fire towards them. Unluckily for them, the shot hit and they both went flying, dropping their axe as well. Ted was the first to hit the floor and Cody soon landed on top of him. Ted let out a grunt as Cody's body hit his own and they only stared at each other gasping for breath. I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes when they pressed their lips together, having yet _another _awkward make out session at a random time.

"Ted and Cody you're out!" Kane called. He seemed to be confused about Ted and Cody's behaviour too but he seemed to ignore it and concentrate on the only remaining contestants: Me and The Miz.

Miz's handsome face twisted into a grin that somewhat resembled the Cheshire Cat. He really seemed full of himself, being one of the last warriors on the battle field. He tensed even more as he stared at the rampaging dragon, completely ignoring the fact that I was there.

"So I guess it's just you and me huh?" I asked him, standing at his side. He didn't even look at me.

"No, it's just you." He said rudely before rolling out of the way of a fire ball coming towards us. I had gotten so distracted by him that the fire ball hit me instead of him but I managed to block it off with my sword. The force of the hit did hurt a bit but it wasn't enough to get me out like the others. I was surprised at myself but my happiness didn't last long. All of a sudden the dragon snapped its teeth at the back of my shirt, pulling me up so my feet left the floor. I yelled in fear as I was suspended in the air, the floor looking so far away. I could see Miz looking up towards me, his ocean blue eyes wide. I carried on screaming and squirming out of the dragons grip but knew that if I managed to break free I would probably break a few bones from the fall. The Zynder dragon then bent its neck down and violently threw me against a wall, my back harshly connecting with the concrete. I cried out in pain and the dragon was immediately on me, pinning me towards the wall with his sharp, crooked claws. I could hear the rest of the warriors gasp in surprise as I was completely boxed in by the dragon's huge red body. The situation I was in resembled the one with the Whispering Shadow, but the Whispering Shadow wasn't nearly as big as the Zynder.

"Cena!" I heard Kane call out but I shut my eyes and waited for the dragon to blow me to pieces but the shot never came, instead I felt the ball of fire hit the wall beside me, followed by the ear splitting roars of the dragon. I opened my eyes to see Kane pulling the dragon away from me, his large arms grasping the beast's long neck. With his monstrous strength, he hurled the Zynder back into its cage and chained it back again.

Everything went quiet then and I sat against the wall in utter shock. All the warriors in training stared at me, their faces portraying utter shock as well, except for Wade, who was snickering. Even Miz was shocked but his ocean blue eyes seemed to portray a hint of 'Mike' in them which meant that he was probably a little concerned. I sat there, panting, my chest heaving as I sucked in each breath. All of a sudden I really appreciated life because I almost got killed three times in just two days…

"Are you alright John?" Kane asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to my feet. I didn't say anything, I just tried to calm my breathing. My body felt sore all over thanks to the fact that I viciously got slammed against a wall. It took me a while to respond to Kane's question.

"Y-yeah…I'm fine."

"Good," He turned towards the warriors who looked like they were calming down as well. "Remember, a dragon will always…_always_," He emphasized that word by turning and leaning towards me. "Go for the kill…"

Again I didn't say anything. What Kane just said constantly echoed in my mind. Yes, I knew dragons were dangerous, yes I knew that they would kill. I knew a lot about dragons thanks to the fact that everyone around Shen Tien practically loves to talk and research about them… but that one thing Kane said made something inside me switch on like a neon light that had been off for years.

If dragons always went for the kill…then why didn't the Whispering Shadow kill me already?

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review! I really love to hear your opinions! Good or bad. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there! Thank you for being patient and waiting until this chapter! Why? Because this is the chapter when human Randy is finally going to be revealed! **

**Thanks to all the saints who reviewed! These people are:**

**Moonlightdragoness**

**Icecreamandcandies**

**RKOCMJHGIRL**

**Cena'sPrincess**

**Vienna09**

**Shandy777**

**cenarko1986**

**21JumpStreetMcQuaids**

**FansofCenaton**

**lavida90**

* * *

><p><strong>How To Train Your Randy<strong>

**Chapter 3**

On my way out of Shen Tien village, I managed to snag a large fish from one of the fishing boats at the village's pier. I couldn't get bigger meat that a dragon would've liked like a lamb or a pig because the way to the water fall was a long one and I knew I couldn't carry such a load.

Why I needed a fish? Because during the day, the question as to why the Whispering Shadow dragon didn't kill me yesterday was constantly plaguing my brain and maybe if I could confront it again, then my question could be answered. I knew that all animals liked food so I supposed that dragons liked a human giving them food too so I brought a fish. The fish was slippery in my hand as I walked towards the waterfall but I tried to ignore it. I didn't like the feel of fish, fish wasn't really my favourite type of meat but maybe dragons liked the stuff…

The walk to the huge waterfall was a long one and by the time I got there it was approaching sunset. The weather did improve a tiny bit during the afternoon but as soon as soon as it was past five o' clock, the temperature plunged again…damn I hated winter. The weather was disgustingly cold so that meant I had to dress up. I didn't have many clothes back at my house so I threw on a black Chinese style shirt with a pair of black pants. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep most of my body warm.

Once I made it to the waterfall I scanned the area for any sign of the black dragon. During the sunset, the giant waterfall sure looked beautiful. The slowly descending sun cast its orange and red rays onto the water, making it glisten. Many trees and bamboo lined the area near the waterfall but there was a large clearing in the centre where a river ran through. The sound of the water flowing down the waterfall and onto the river was relaxing, however it wasn't enough to calm my nerves as I searched for the Whispering Shadow…

I knew that what I was doing was probably considered suicide in most people's eyes but I didn't care. I felt that there was a reason why the Whispering Shadow left me alone that day and I was just too curious, I really wanted to know why it did. A small voice in my mind was constantly telling me that I was only pushing my luck and that if I continued, I would surely get killed. I tried to ignore that voice as much as I could but I secretly thought it was right. In a matter of just two days I had almost been killed three times by three different dragons. If it hadn't been for Undertaker or Kane, I would have been dead by now and me being out here searching for a deadly Whispering Shadow _was_ pushing my luck but I just _had _to get to know the dragon better.

I really wanted to know the dragon better because the voice in my mind was also telling me that the Whispering Shadow dragon was the very same dragon that killed my parents all those years ago. However, even though the voice was telling me that it was the same dragon, I somewhat _knew _that it was definitely the same dragon that killed my parents. It couldn't have been a coincidence; how could a dragon with the exact _same _coloured eyes not be the same one? Even though the murder of my parents occurred at least thirty or so years ago, I could still remember what the dragon's eyes looked like. The memory of them had always been etched into my brain like a permanent burn or a scar and I could recognize those penetrating, icy eyes anywhere.

My hands tightened around the fish I had as I searched, feeling my body shake in anticipation. I couldn't spot the dragon right away which worried me…had it flown away? When it roared in my face yesterday, I watched as it flew away towards the waterfall which meant it had to be there somewhere. I hoped that it hadn't flown away, I was too fascinated with it to let it go…

I was starting to give up when I couldn't find the dragon…oh well, I was sure that maybe it would just show up back at the village again, and maybe if I was lucky, I could shoot it down again.

I was just about to turn to head back towards the village until something huge and black flew past before landing clumsily near a cluster of bamboo. I gasped loudly before hiding behind a nearby tree, the slippery fish still in hand. Behind the tree I heard a few loud, frustrated roars followed by the rustling of the grass and leaves. Hoping that it didn't see me, I peeked through the tree, trying to keep as hidden as I could. I realized that it was the Whispering Shadow and when I saw its large, black body, my heart swelled in my chest. I found it! The dragon didn't get away after all…

The black beast flailed and thrashed around on the grass, emitting loud growls and roars as it flapped its wings before taking off into the sky. My heart sank for a moment as I saw it take off but before I knew it, the dragon hit the ground hard, letting out more roars and cries of anger. Why wasn't the dragon flying away?

I walked out of the tree to take a better look but the dragon didn't notice me as it still continued to try to get back into the air. It flapped its wings again, getting airborne and then crashing to the ground, but this time it didn't get up, it just laid there probably exhausted.

This was my chance.

I slowly walked up towards the dragon and as I got close enough, I could somewhat hear its breathing. Its breath was loud and heavy, I didn't exactly know what was wrong with it but knew that it wouldn't try to hurt me if it was tired or hurt. As I approached the dragon, I accidentally stepped on a twig, the loud snapping sound breaking the silence…

The dragon's long ears perked up and it turned its head towards me, its icy blue eyes now in sight. I stood as still as a statue, not knowing what to do as mine and the Whispering Shadow's eyes met. Its eyes scanned by body before it got to its feet and lowered its head, emitting a low growl as it stared at me. I didn't move knowing that sudden movements would surely provoke the beast. Its eyes then landed on the fish in my hand and its eyes widened before it looked into my eyes. It didn't seem provoked so I had to mirror its actions. My tense body softened as I held the fish out, hoping that the dragon would come and get it. My wishes were granted when the dragon cautiously started approaching me, its paws slowly pulling its body closer. I tried to keep as calm as I could when the dragon padded towards me and opened its mouth, ready to take the fish out of my hands.

Its head got closer and closer to the fish in my hand but all of a sudden, it retracted its head and growled at me, a low rumbling sound that made me almost jump out of my skin. I let out an audible gasp as the dragon narrowed its eyes and roared at my face, somewhat provoked by something…wait…the knife that was tied to my belt!

I reached towards the knife and cautiously pulled it out of my belt. The Whispering Shadow watched my movements, its blue eyes still narrowed as its head followed the hand with the knife. My grasp on the knife loosened and then I dropped it to the ground beside me. The black beast's reaction was immediate as it let out another loud growl, its eyes still on the knife. I think the dragon wanted me to completely take it out of its sight so I reached down to pick it up, earning another startled growl from the beast but I quickly threw the knife into the river. As the knife fell into the water, the dragon's tense body immediately relaxed and the slit shape of its pupils widened, making it appear more calm than intimidating. This made me relax too and I held the fish out yet again and this time, the dragon approached me less cautiously and again, opened its mouth, revealing a lethal row of sharp white teeth. I smiled, as the dragon's mouth closed around the fish before pulling it out of my gasp and swallowing it in one gulp.

It licked its lips, its snaked tongue darting out to savour the taste of the treat I gave him- I mean _it. _As the dragon finished the fish, it let out a growl of satisfaction, its pupils still dilated to show that it was not alarmed. The Whispering Shadow sure looked better when it wasn't angry or intimidated, in fact it looked kinda…cute? Sure those piercing, icy eyes always brought back the haunting memories of the night my parents were murdered, but it _did _look a little cute…

It looked at me again, its long ears standing up to attention and it started walking up to me, its eyes now curious. It came a little too close so I had to take a few steps back but it still walked up to me, making me take more steps back. It seemed to be studying me, its blue eyes looking at me up and down, first looking at my face and then lowering down to my crotch…that pervy, randy dragon! Looking at my crotch like a randy little animal!

I blushed deeply and before I knew it, I was pinned against a tree and the dragon was on top of me. I felt its frontal paws rest on my thighs but it didn't hurt.

"Sorry, I'm all out of fish." I muttered while trying to turn my head away from the beast's probing nose. The Whispering Shadow probably wanted more fish but I only brought one. The dragon didn't respond, instead it just looked into my eyes, the iciness making a shiver rush down my spine. They were the same eyes alright…they were the exact same eyes that I saw when I was a baby…but the question still remained: Why isn't the dragon killing me by now? Better yet, why wasn't _I_ killing it?

The dragon continued to examine me but I couldn't really figure out exactly what it wanted. I didn't know whether it could understand English because when I told it I had no more fish, it didn't quite seem to take the hint. While its eyes scanned my body, I took the time to scan its own, starting from its head, all the way down to its own crotch. I couldn't see much from there but I tried hard to make out what gender the dragon was…yeah I know, I shouldn't be checking a dragon out but I was curious. I assumed it was probably male because I could somewhat make out something sticking out between its legs…

Not knowing what to do anymore as the dragon pinned me down, I reached out in an attempt to touch the dragon's head. It watched as my arm extended, its eyes following my every move. When my hand drew closer, it let out a deep, throaty growl, bearing its teeth angrily as it turned its head away, avoiding my touch. I quickly withdrew my hand but it turned away from me and took off towards a cluster of bamboo trees, flapping its wings so it could get airborne for a while. It landed beside a few tall bamboo sticks not so far from me and started gathering the plant stems into a small pile. Once it was done, it rested on the pile that somewhat resembled a nest or a bed for it. Looked like it was going to head off to sleep for the night…but wait, it was still sunset so how could a dragon go to sleep this early?

I didn't want the encounter with the dragon to end so quickly so I slowly approached the dragon and sat next to it. I could hear its heavy breathing yet again as it closed its eyes to sleep, its huge black wings wrapped around itself to keep warm. I reached out yet again in a second attempt to touch the dragon but its eyes snapped open and an angry howl rolled from its tongue, obviously urging me to stay back. I quickly retracted my hand and walked away, not trying to push my luck with the beast. It got up from its pile of bamboo sticks and walked away from me yet again, obviously annoyed…Damn, I hope I didn't annoy the dragon too much, I was actually surprised it didn't bite my hand off by now.

It walked up towards a tall tree before collapsing under it, using its tail to shield its eyes from me. Well, if the dragon wanted me to leave it alone, then so be it. Sighing in defeat, I walked back towards the river and sat down next to it, simply staring at my reflection on the cold water. Why was the dragon avoiding me so much? Maybe the dragon just didn't like me… It didn't seem to hurt me, but at the same time it wanted nothing to do with me which made me feel slightly gutted. I was pretty fascinated with the Whispering Shadow, the dragon that no one on the island had ever seen…

Sighing yet again, I kept my head held low, still watching my reflection on the river as it stared back at me. I closed my eyes to think but I felt a sudden warmth swarm over me. Snapping my eyes open, I looked to the source of the heat to see that the Whispering Shadow approached me, its probing gaze staring straight at me…I felt my heart jump in my chest as it sat beside me, lowering its head so it could lightly tap at my arm, obviously wanting attention.

"What's up big guy?" I asked it, not really expecting a verbal response. I knew that dragons couldn't talk but it seemed that it wanted something from me…Hopefully it didn't want another fish from me because I had told it earlier that I didn't have any more. Maybe it was still hungry? I was secretly very happy that the dragon came back so I tried not to push my luck with it.

"I told you Randy, I don't have any more fi…" I stopped all of a sudden…Randy? I didn't know how that slipped but since when did I give dragons names? Well the name Randy did seem good enough, I needed to give the dragon some sort of name anyway because 'Whispering Shadow' was a bit of a mouthful. Well I guess the name 'Randy' did suit the dragon because it _did _look at my crotch like the randy dragon it was. The word 'randy' really meant funny things like 'horny' or 'slutty'. Oh well, it was a good name and I decided to go by with calling the dragon by that name. The dragon's or _Randy's _ears flew up in the air and he tilted his head cutely, looking as if he was admiring the name I just gave him.

"You like that huh? Randy? Well you needed a name, I couldn't call you a 'Whispering Shadow' because you're not that much of a blood thirsty beast that everyone said you were." I chuckled slightly as Randy's eyes widened and stared at me as if he was in shock. He didn't make a single sound, save for his heavy breathing and the occasional throaty growl. I turned back to my reflection on the river and surprisingly, Randy's reflection joined me and we both ended up staring at each other's reflections. For some reason Randy didn't seem to be walking away from me like he did earlier and instead he continued to nudge my arm with his snout, looking like he was trying to tell me something.

"What do you want Randy?" I asked, tilting my head in question. Randy continued to nudge me before he let out a pretty loud whine, and holding out his left leg at me. I looked at the dragon in confusion at first but when my eyes landed on an arrow protruding from his thigh, I realized what he wanted…

The arrow that I shot it down with. It wanted me to pull it out.

"Oh is that it? Well I don't know much about first aid but I'll try…" Randy let another whine and kept his leg still, waiting for me to make my move. I gently wrapped my fingers around the arrow's shaft before tugging slightly, earning a pained growl from the dragon. He bared his sharp teeth in pain as I tried tugging the arrow off but it looked like it was in there good. I tugged again, harder this time and tried not to hurt Randy too much but again, it didn't budge. I took a deep breath, trying to well up the strength inside to pull off the arrow. Oh well if I hurt the dragon, if I pulled the arrow off hard and fast, the pain wouldn't last as long as it would if I slowly pulled it out. Tightening my hold on the arrow's shaft, I pulled with all my might, the sharp end ripping from the dragon's leg. Randy let out a loud howl of pain, squeezing his eyes shut and thrashing his head back and forth. Well…at least the arrow came off. I looked at the gaping wound on Randy's thigh, cringing at how big it was. The arrow had been in pretty deep and a wound like that would definitely kill an average human. Hopefully it wasn't too bad, if it got any worse I would've had to take Randy back to the village to treat it… I looked at the tip of the arrow and saw that it was covered in the dark purple blood of the beast.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that, it was the only way I could get it off." I said. Randy simply let out a low growl of appreciation and nudged my arm yet again with his snout…Maybe the reason why he couldn't fly away was because of the wound on his leg. I heard dragons couldn't really get airborne properly as long as they ran first, and seeing that the dragon had been limping this whole time explained so much. I suddenly felt sorry for Randy, this was all my fault… If I knew the dragon wasn't such a blood thirsty, human eating beast I wouldn't have caused it this amount of pain…

I suddenly noticed that Randy started to take a few steps back and I quickly turned to him to see where he was going. I felt my heart sink when he took more steps or_ limps_ rather, away from me. Where was he going? He suddenly stopped, standing not too far from me as he stood on his hind legs, his icy eyes never leaving me. He stayed on his hind legs and spread his huge wings and then all of a sudden…his entire body starting changing…

The long ears on his head shortened and his horns retracted back into his skull. The wings on his back also sank back into his skin followed by his claws, his scales and every other feature that made him appear as a dragon. His black, scaly skin also changed colour, going from ebony to a tan, more humanish skin colour. His icy eyes remained the same, except the eye ball that surrounded his iris, which was originally black, turned white.

I gasped loudly and smacked my hand over my mouth at the sight before me. I wasn't staring at the same Whispering Shadow that I have come to know…Instead of a dragon, standing in front of me was a…was a…human.

He wasn't just any human…He was an incredibly_ attractive _human. He wasn't wearing any clothes as he was completely naked from head to toe, not at all embarrassed by the fact that I could see his dick and all his other private parts. He was truly beautiful and not to mention deliciously _muscular. _His muscles were pulled under tan skin that seemed to glisten under a thin layer of sweat. I couldn't help but stare at his stomach as well which, other than his thighs, was probably one of his sexiest features. He had a tight six pack that quivered every time he took a laboured breath and underneath that was his tantazling V cut and jutting hip bones. His arms were thinner than the rest of his body but his biceps sure were impressive. His arms were marred with some sort of weird markings which mainly consisted of skulls, birds, roses and other tribal patterns. His thighs were truly sexy too because they were thick and muscular and were the shiniest with sweat than every other part of his body. It was a shame one of them was wounded, it ruined the beauty of them…

His face looked as if it was carved by angels. Those cold, piercing icy eyes of the dragon still remained as he just stared at me, his eyes half lidded as if he was tired. I stared at him back, trying my hardest not to look all over his body for a second time. The orange sun that was now sinking into the horizon reflected off his icy orbs, making them glisten beautifully. I tried to keep my eyes fixed on his face tried to avoid looking at his exposed genitals as much as I could. He didn't seem to mind at all as I stared at him though because he simply stared at me with those pale eyes, waiting for me to do something. I didn't do anything but stare because I was completely frozen on the spot. I was dumbstruck because what I just witnessed was nothing less than surreal.

The human Randy was just as silent as I was but he did move. I watched as he fell to his knees and sat down on the grass, spreading his legs as he placed both his hands in the gap between his thick thighs. As he spread his legs, I couldn't help but let my eyes look down at his private parts yet again, still surprised that he didn't seem to mind that they were completely exposed for the world to see. I also noticed that despite him being a human then, I could see a black tail behind him that was swishing back and forth…Well, he didn't have his dragon features any more but he still had the tail which was a lot thinner than his original tail and it lacked the spines he once had.

Randy just sat there, looking up at me with his tail swishing like a dog was waiting for its treat. I didn't know what to do so I just mimicked his actions, sitting down in front of him but not on my knees like he did. He didn't make a single sound as he watched me sit opposite him and neither did I. The silence was awkward and I just had to break it…

"Um…Hi." I muttered quietly. Randy didn't say anything, he just tilted his head in curiosity, his icy eyes narrowing as he inspected me. His tail stopped moving as he curled it around his hip but didn't reply verbally.

"I said…Hi." I said again, this time more loudly and emphasizing it. Again he didn't say anything…Did he even understand me? Maybe dragon people didn't understand English…

"H…h- hi…" He suddenly stuttered, his voice deep and husky. I immediately perked up when I heard him speak. Wait, he _did _understand me…

"You understand my language?" I asked him, completely astonished. He nodded his head along with wagging his tail.

"Y…yes. I…know…little bit of English…" He said slowly and I couldn't help but gasp again when I heard him speak for the second time…This was so cool! First I just witnessed a Whispering Shadow dragon transforming into a human and now I get to hear him speak!

"Wow, you do? That's pretty awesome." I told him and he tilted his head to the side again, studying me for the second time.

"A-awesome?" He echoed, his icy eyes looking at me in curiosity.

"Yeah awesome, it's something Miz always says, it means cool, uh I mean, it means…it means, it's good." It took me a while to actually define the word 'awesome', I didn't usually define words like that. Randy chuckled slightly.

"You…you are awesome then?" He asked me. I was shocked by his statement but replied anyway.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that, but people back at my village wouldn't really agree with you." I said sadly, looking down at the ground where my legs were.

"W…why?" He asked, his face twisting in confusion.

"Well, because…I'm not like everyone else…" I replied. He didn't say anything back, instead he got up and crawled towards me on his fours, his naked ass somewhat high in the air. He sat down again in the same position he was in before but this time he was a lot closer to me so I could feel his hot breath and smell his scent. He smelt like grass and trees, his entire body stinking of Shen Tien Island. He looked down at my body, his icy eyes scanning every inch of it before they landed back on my face.

"I like…name you give me." He said quietly.

"What, Randy? I like that name too, I think it suits you." I answered, giving him one of my dimpled smiles. He still continued to inspect my body as I inspected his naked one. This time I didn't even bother to tear my eyes away from his groin, he didn't seem to mind…Maybe dragons were used to each other seeing their genitals, I didn't know.

I suddenly felt him tug at my black Chinese style shirt a little too roughly. I yelped as I was pulled towards him, my face slamming into his naked chest. I felt one of his nipples brush against my cheek but tried to ignore it as much as possible as he continued to tug at my shirt. I felt him bury his nose in my garments, roughly inhaling my scent.

"What…is this?" He asked, tugging at my clothes once more. The position we was in was awkward, well awkward for me because I had one of his nipples pressed against my cheek and he didn't seem bothered by it.

"Oh that? It's called clothing, it's stuff we humans wear." I answered, trying to pull away from his chest.

"Clothing?" He repeated. Now his hands were running all over my shirt curiously, making goosebumps erupt on my skin. It felt strange having his hands all over me but it wasn't like I didn't like it…I mean, despite him being a dragon he sure was hot.

"Yeah clothing, something that you need to cover yourself up." I explained, I managed to pull away from his grasp but he didn't say anything, he only just stared at me before tilting his head to the side yet again.

"Cover up?"

"Yes, you need to cover up your um…private parts. Back at my village, you're not really allowed to walk around with no clothes on, they think of it as disrespectful and sometimes people may laugh."

"Can…can I wear clothes?" He asked, still looking at my shirt.

"Um yeah but I'm going to have to go back to the village to get some…" I couldn't really bear the thought of leaving Randy there at the waterfall while I went to get some garments for him. I knew the walk to the village was long and by the time I would get there, it would be nightfall.

"You…do that…for Randy?" He asked. I chuckled slightly when he used his own name to address himself but I answered,

"Yeah, can I trust you to stay here?" The thought of bringing Randy back to the village did cross my mind for a second but I decided against it. I knew that I couldn't bring Randy there because the Shen Tien villagers weren't used to outsiders. They were only used to each other's faces because the place wasn't very big and everyone knew each other so bringing Randy over would surely arouse suspicion.

"Yes…I wait for you." Randy nodded and wiggled his black tail.

"Good, I'll see you around then." I stood up and waved at him before walking away towards the path to the village. I turned back to Randy for a moment to have one last look at him. He was watching me with those icy eyes, waiting for me to leave. I took one last look at his pretty face and scanned his body once more before leaving and heading back to the village.

* * *

><p>As always, I followed the same path as the one I used to get to the waterfall and because it was so long, it was already nightfall by the time I got to the village. The sun had already set and the clear sky revealed the stars above. The village was quiet as everyone was in their houses, either asleep or having quality time with their families. My house was empty though because Undertaker was out to find the dragon's nest while Kane was probably back at the stock room, sorting out the weapons for the night.<p>

I slipped inside my house, leaving the door open for convenience. I scurried upstairs towards my room to grab anything that I thought that would suit Randy. I didn't have much in my wardrobe so I grabbed a few robes and shirts for him before going back downstairs. I also took a few bandages, a cloth and some acupuncture pins so I could also tend to the wound on his left leg. However when I was making my way out of the house, I ran into someone on the way out the door…

It was The Miz.

He just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and frowned at me. Great, he was probably going to throw a few more insults at me like he always did…

"What are you doing in here?" He asked me.

"Better yet, what are _you_ doing in here? This is my house." I spat back, trying to look as intimidating as I could. I really didn't have time for this, I was really excited to see Randy again and Miz was only getting in my way. I knew that Randy could surely take care of himself but I didn't want to leave him alone for any longer or else he'll probably think I lied to him or something…I knew that lying to a dragon was definitely not a good idea.

"Well I was just wondering what you were up to. I didn't see you all day." Miz replied, his frown never leaving his handsome face.

"Why would you care anyway? You don't give a shit about me."

"You're right, I don't give a shit about you, but you're always in the stock room doing your nerdy stuff, where were you all day?" I could tell that Miz was definitely in full 'Miz' mode right now judging by his rudeness.

"It's none of your business!" I growled. He wasn't taken aback in the slightest as he just chuckled and uncrossed his arms.

"Well most people don't leave the village and I can see you're up to something."

"Fuck you!" I yelled before barging past him, my grip on the garments I had tightening as I carried on walking.

"Don't try to get yourself killed again! I doubt any of us would want to clean up the mess!" I heard him call while I stomped away from my house absolutely furious. Dammit! Even though Miz was very handsome, he sure was annoying. Sometimes I wished he didn't exist but at the same time I was thankful for his existence, it didn't make sense. It didn't matter anyway because I was sure Randy will make me feel better, he was _a lot _better than the losers in the village…

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading folks! <strong>

**IMPORTANT! I decided to leave an aspect of this story in my lovely reader's hands again…I would like to know, who would you like to be the topper in this wild Centon relationship? Randy or John? You can decide. Please leave a review with your opinion. Whichever gets the most votes wins and I'll stick to that throughout the story. Your vote can be the difference so please review and tell me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Le gasp! Super late update is super late. How long has it been since I've updated? Probably an eternity! I'm so sorry about my disappearance from the face of the earth, I've been extremely busy these days with college work and I've been set assignment after assignment and I hadn't had ANY time to update a single fic, HELL I didn't even have time to surf the net because I've been working so hard. I'm probably millions of chapters behind in fics that I'm reading from other people. **

**Okay now, moving on from my personal life and onto matters with this story. In the last chapter I asked for a vote on who should top and bottom in the Centon pair. Well I've kinda run into a problem. I've had a shit load of reviews from anonymous people giving me their votes, yes I appreciate your votes guys but the voting got a little out of hand because I never expected to get at least 400 anonymous reviews giving me votes and I couldn't help but find it a little suspicious…I don't know what to do with the votes just yet because I'm still deciding, but in the meantime, enjoy this long awaited chapter of Dangerous Mind! =D **

* * *

><p><strong>How To Train Your Randy<strong>

**Chapter 4**

I stomped away from the village and followed the same path that lead me to the giant waterfall where Randy was staying. It was still dark by the time I got there but because I had no way to tell the time I had no idea what the time was. I could tell it was late though, judging by the darkness of the night. The crescent moon was out along with a few stars though some of the stars were covered by thick dark clouds that slowly started dotting the sky.

Dodging past branches that stuck out and stepping over large rocks that stood in front of me, I made it to the giant waterfall. I had to admit, the area around it looked truly stunning in a night such as this. The cherry blossom trees that lined around the area along with the bamboo all appeared a light shade of blue under the night sky and the moon and stars above cast their silver light down towards the small river that formed under the waterfall. The water in the river wasn't the only thing that looked beautiful in the night, the waterfall also looked pretty as it glistened and sparkled under the moon's light…

My eyes then landed on something that was much more beautiful than the scenery before me… it was Randy. He was kneeling at the river bank and bending over slightly, giving me a nice view of his ass. His long, thin black tail swished from side to side as I watched him reach both his arms out and dip his cupped hands into the glistening water, scooping some of the clear liquid up and taking a sip. I suddenly smiled to myself when I saw him and I made my way towards him, feeling my heart thump in my chest in anticipation. I didn't know why, I was only away from Randy for at least an hour and a half, why was I so excited to see him all of a sudden? I knew he knew I was there, I could tell by the way his tail stood up to attention for a second but he didn't turn away from the river, he just continued taking sips of water.

"Hey." I muttered as I sat next to him on the river bank, mimicking his sitting position as I sat on my knees. He pulled his hands out of the water and turned to me, curling his tail around his bare waist.

"Hey?" He echoed, a confused expression forming on his beautiful face.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering that Randy's English vocabulary wasn't very wide. "'Hey' simply means what I said earlier: Hi, it's like a nice way of greeting someone." I explained. Randy didn't reply instantly, instead he just stared at me in interest, tilting his head to the side and inspecting me for a while.

"I thinking 'hey' is yellow grass…" Randy replied. I supressed a laugh then, I knew Randy was new to the human language but I couldn't help but find his innocence and ignorance amusing.

"Well it is but just think of it as a 'slang' term," I tried to sound as less sophisticated as I could but it was a bit difficult. "There are quite a few slang words in every language, you don't have to use them but some people use them in a friendly conversation." I smiled at him as I watched him tilt his head to the side again, studying me one more time before turning back to the river and scooping more water into his hands.

"There no slang in Dragon language…" He said softly before taking another sip.

"Really?" This time it was my turn to tilt my head to the side in a gesture of confusion.

"Yes, dragon language is ancient, dragon only speak like all dragon." Randy explained.

"Now that's interesting…" I paused for a while as I stared at Randy. Ever since I got back to him, he'd hadn't stopped drinking from the river. He continued to scoop water into his cupped hands and gracefully took a few sips before closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Something about his movements interested me for some reason but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Randy was a fine specimen in human form, I mean, the guy had the physique of a Greek god, tan, lean and smooth skin that was stretched over tight muscles.

I didn't know how long I was staring at Randy but he seemed to have noticed. Turning away from the glistening river, his icy blue eyes landed on my own and I couldn't help but blush and look away. I felt his eyes on me for a while before he too turned away and faced his attention back to the river.

"I brought you the clothes you wanted by the way." I spoke up, finally breaking the awkward silence that befell upon us. Randy turned back to me and his eyes widened before he cracked an excited smile. Now his attention was completely on me and he crawled towards me on all fours, his tail wagging from side to side in delight. He sat in front of me in his trademark sitting position, on his knees which were spread far enough for both his hands to rest on the gap between them. I smiled back and pulled out the clothes and bandages for him. Randy's eyes followed my every movement in interest.

"Before I give these to you, first I need to attend to that wound on your leg." I said, pointing at the gaping wound on Randy's left thigh. He nodded eagerly and I shifted towards him so I could take a better look. I grabbed the roll of bandages and acupuncture needles and started to get to work. The wound looked pretty bad and I couldn't help but feel guilty because I was responsible for it. However I pushed the guilt to the back of my mind, feeling that way wasn't necessary, besides, I was going to fix the wound despite being the cause of it anyway.

Randy still continued to watch me as I got to work on the wound on his leg. I blushed madly when I realized the position I was in…My face was pretty close to his left thigh which meant it was pretty close to certain…parts of his body. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help but steal a few glances at whatever was between Randy's legs. I had to admit, Randy was pretty big…no scratch that, he wasn't _pretty _big, he was _huge,_ even when he wasn't erect…Thank God he didn't notice me looking but I tried to keep my eyes away from his dick as much as I could and focusing more on helping him with his leg.

Pulling out some acupuncture needles and a scroll of the human nervous system, I got started with treating the pain first and numbing the inflamed area. I noticed Randy's eyes widen and his tail stand up in alarm when he saw the needles, looking somewhat startled at the sight of them. He shifted a bit and let out a snake like hiss, obviously frightened by how sharp the needles looked. I had to calm him down.

"Don't worry Randy, it won't hurt a bit. It will help with the pain, I promise…" I whispered before looking back at the human nervous system map I had next to me. I lightly tapped one needle on a nerve point near the wound before gently piercing the flesh, gaining another hiss from Randy. I tried to ignore his hisses of protest and just continued because I knew that he'll be thanking me once I was done. Even though I had the map of the human nervous system to help me with finding nerve points, I had no idea whether it applied to a _dragon's _body. Randy did look pretty much human right now (except for the tail jutting out from his ass) but I had no idea if his nerve points were in the same location as a human's. Oh well, all I could do was hope for the best. I grabbed another acupuncture needle and did the same with the last one and this time, I couldn't stop my eyes from planting themselves onto Randy's limp cock and this time…Randy noticed.

I saw his eyes widen slightly and I blushed madly, feeling absolutely stupid right now…How can I be such a pervert? No, not just a pervert, but a hypocrite at the same time. I gave Randy the name 'Randy' because that meant 'horny' and yet I couldn't give myself the same name? But then again I couldn't blame myself…Randy _was_ completely _naked_, he was a dragon who didn't know what the hell clothing _was_, not to mention he was extremely _attractive. _I didn't think any human would be able to pay more attention to his pretty face than his genitals because in society, well the _human_ society that is, genitals weren't supposed to be shown out in the open for everyone to see so of course no one would be able to keep their eyes off them!

It seemed that Randy had noticed that I was having a mental conflict with myself for he had lightly slapped my shoulder to bring my attention back to what I was doing earlier: helping Randy with his leg. I shook my head to clear my mind and continued to puncture the area around the wound with the needles while trying to be as careful as I could so I it was as painless as possible. I could tell I was doing a great job because Randy's tail had relaxed and wasn't standing up in alarm like it was a while ago. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, I was finally done with the acupuncture therapy and began to dab the wound with a wet cloth before wrapping it up in a soft bandage.

"There we go, hopefully the pain will go over night, make sure you leave the needles in your skin for a while." I explained while giving him a friendly smile. At first Randy simply inspected his now bandaged wound, eyes narrowing at the cloth that bound it. He then looked up at me and a small smile graced his lips.

"Th-thank you…" He said softly.

"It's really no prob-GAH!" Before I could finish my sentence Randy suddenly threw his arms around me and pulled me into a hug that was a little too tight. I gasped in both shock and in need of air as Randy's tight embrace practically suffocated me. Damn, I knew dragons were strong but if this hug wasn't a technique used to kill people, I had no idea what was.

I eventually adjusted to Randy's killer hug to the point that I found it quite comfortable though our closeness was a little awkward. I could literally feel Randy's naked torso press onto my clothed one and his body was unnaturally hot…I hesitantly wrapped my own arms around him and closed my eyes as the familiar scent of trees and earth filled my nostrils. He truly did smell like Shen Tien and I wasn't complaining, it was a pretty good smell and it just reminded me of home…home. Oh shit! Dragon training's tomorrow!

I placed both my hands on Randy's chest and shoved him backwards, instantly giving us some distance from each other. Randy looked slightly shocked from my sudden action but I spoke before he had the chance.

"I have to get back to my own village, I have a big day tomorrow!" I exclaimed before scrambling to my feet, however, before I could do so, Randy grabbed onto my shoulder and pushed me back down again with superhuman strength. The expression on his face was quite the opposite of his strength because despite the action, his face held something that was a cross between worry and was it…sadness?

"Stay with Randy…" He whined, his icy eyes pleading. Just that look alone was enough to make me succumb to his wishes…

"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go back, I can't spend the entire night here because they're going to start wondering where I am." I replied. As much as I wanted to stay with him, what I said was right, the people back at Shen Tien village were extremely strict with their policies, leaving the village after dark was forbidden let alone spend the entire _night_ outside the village.

"Please…I no want to be alone during the night." He begged, this time the intensity of his pleading gaze grew even stronger and with each second of staring into his icy eyes I could feel myself slowly falling into his trap.

"Oh come on Randy!" I exclaimed, raising my voice ever so slightly and placing my hands on my hips. "You're a Whispering Shadow aren't you? The most feared and fastest dragon in the entire island and yet you can't even spend a single night on your own?"

"It is not that…"

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"I really like you John…I no want you to leave…" At that point my heart swelled up. Yeah sure Randy made it pretty obvious that he liked me, heck that hug he gave me earlier was proof enough… but I never knew that he liked me _that_ much that he couldn't spend a single night without me…Wait…how did he know my name? I didn't remember telling it to him even though I was intending to.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I just do…" Randy answered bluntly. He still continued to stare at me with pleading eyes.

Suspicion and worry slowly started to churn inside of me. Seriously, how did he know my name? Sure I was the one who gave him the name Randy but I didn't quite tell him my name yet…

Then all of a sudden, that memory of looking directly into the icy stare of the black dragon flashed across my mind. The sounds of my parents screaming in both fear and pain and the sight of the cold stare of the dragon penetrating right through me came flooding back and I started to feel my body tremble. Even thirty three years later, that memory still continued to plague my mind and for some reason, every time I stared into the eyes of Randy, those memories would leak into my brain…However, when I stare into Randy's eyes not only do the horrific images come to mind but something else bubbles up inside me as well. I couldn't quite comprehend it but it was quite the opposite of those memories…instead it was a feeling of comfort and warmth which was only a feeling I had every time I looked at Miz…Every time I felt that way, the memories of the dragon's icy blue glare would fade away.

I shook my head and pulled my thoughts away from the confusion and focused back on the subject me and Randy were discussing earlier...I remembered that he wanted me to spend the night with him at the waterfall…

"Please don't go back to village, you leave Randy all alone…" Randy said. I suddenly got slightly frustrated with him, as much as I wanted to stay I knew I couldn't!

"But what can I do? Take you to the village with me?" I asked. I saw Randy's eyes light up for a moment but I quickly interrupted his excitement. "Don't get ideas, you know I can't do that either, if they find a dragon in the village it's a one hundred per cent chance that they will kill you." After I muttered the last two words, Randy's expression twisted from a pleading gaze to one of fear and anger.

"Why is people in village so horrible?" Randy asked, his icy eyes darkening, now resembling the eyes of his Whispering Shadow dragon form.

"You're asking me, sometimes I wish I never lived there." I muttered, more to myself than to him.

"So why you no stay with me? For just one night?" Now that I thought about it, the people in Shen Tien village were complete ass hats, especially people like Wade Barrett and the rest of the douchebag warriors. I knew that I couldn't spend the night with Randy here at the waterfall but it wasn't like they were going to notice my absence were they? They don't really take notice of me when I actually _am _around let alone not even there at all, so would they really take note of the fact that I'm not there? Certainly not, so why was I saying no to Randy then? I mean, how could I say no to spending the night with a very handsome and completely _naked _man? I sighed and gave Randy my answer.

"Fine…but I'm going to have to leave as soon as the sun rises, okay?" Randy's eyes lit up once again and his face broke out into a full on beam. He threw his arms around me again and pulled me into another bone crushing hug. I yelped again and tried to break away but the embrace was far too strong. He eventually did let go and I found myself gasping for breath, however his toothy grin didn't even fade from his face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Johnny!" He cried, rubbing his cheek against mine in an affectionate manner. I blushed again, not by the gesture but actually by the fact that Randy called me 'Johnny. I've never been given a nickname before, well not _good _nicknames at least, I was usually given offensive nicknames by the warriors in training as they always looked down upon me. The fact that Randy gave me such a cute nickname made butterflies flutter in my stomach…

"You're very welcome Randy…well I guess I'm going to have to give you the clothes you wanted right?" I asked as Randy released his hold on me.

"No matter. You go sleep with me." Randy replied, his smile never fading from his face.

"What do you mean?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in confusion. Randy didn't reply verbally, instead he just took a few steps back, his thin black tail wagging behind him in excitement. His entire appearance began changing and his smooth tanned skin darkened. Claws grew out of his fingertips, his black tail thickened and now his icy blue eyes started glowing a bright blue. Grunting a little, he bent over slightly as two slits formed on his shoulder blades and that's where a pair of black, bat like wings sprouted out with a weird crackling sound. I stared in awe as Randy transformed from his human form back into his dragon form, his sleek, black body now glistening in the moonlight.

I continued to stare in complete interest at Randy, who was now a Whispering Shadow dragon once again. He slowly padded towards me, his breath loud as steam came out of his dragon nostrils each time he exhaled. He gently nudged me with his snout, obviously telling me something. I titled my head in confusion but yelped in surprise as he suddenly placed his huge paw onto my chest, pushing me down towards the ground. I almost yelled at him in protest but I was silenced as Randy fell down onto his knees and knelt beside me before curling his entire body and long tail around me. He felt incredibly warm, certainly warmer than he looked. I always thought reptiles were cold because they were cold blooded, I had no idea that dragons were different.

I suddenly felt a wave of comfort and safety as he wrapped his huge wings around me which acted as some sort of blanket. Never in my life had I felt so secure with Randy's scaly body against my own. I felt my eye lids droop as the events of today suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. Dragon training that morning was a complete disaster and I almost got killed…however, a good thing about the day was that I met a brand new friend that was unexpectedly a dragon, a creature from the other side of the war we were fighting. It was strange to say the least but I had no regrets, despite Randy being a dragon, I felt that he was the only thing I could actually consider to be a real friend. He was kind, sweet, clueless and not to mention extremely _attractive _and those were traits I would never find in someone back at Shen Tien village. They were all assholes and hated me only because I flat out refuse to slay a dragon which _automatically_ makes me a 'coward'. Sometimes, I just wished I never lived there, living with Randy here at the waterfall was always an option but I knew I couldn't do that, certainly not, especially because I'm the 'son' of the chief of the tribe in the village.

Snuggling up closer to Randy's warm, scaly body, I let my eyes roll closed, pushing away the thoughts that conjured up in my mind and tried to head to sleep. It didn't take me that long because before I knew it, I was lost in the world of my dreams…

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, suddenly realizing what time it was. I had no way to tell the time but I could tell that I was late…The sun was a little too high in the sky which indicated that it was nearing the afternoon and that couldn't be good.<p>

I quickly sat up, completely forgetting that I was leaning on Randy. I whipped my head around to check if I startled him but he was still soundly asleep, steam coming out of his nostrils every time he exhaled. One huge black wing was covering his eyes, probably so he could shield them from the sun. My sudden outburst didn't seem to wake him up which meant maybe I could sneak out to dragon training and make it there without being too late…No, I was late enough for Dragon training, I doubt I would be able to make it in time no matter how early I left…But that wasn't the only reason why I was busted…I spent the _entire _night outside the village with a dragon…a _dragon_, a dangerous creature that should be avoided at all costs according to the people of Shen Tien. The thing that surprised me the most was that fact that no one left the village to come looking for me. I did have a feeling that they didn't even notice my absence, they hated me to the dust, maybe they were _pleased _to find that I've disappeared, hell I but Kane didn't even notice that I'm not even present at dragon training!

Letting out a yawn, I pulled myself out from Randy's comforting wing and stood up to stretch my muscles. While doing that I heard Randy shuffling behind me followed by a low growl and a rush of air through the grass. I turned to him to see him stretch his long, thick arms, his paws and claws scratching at the ground in front of him. He emitted a huge yawn, opening his wide mouth and exposing a row of dangerous, sharp white teeth and rolling out his forked tongue. His icy blue eyes were half closed but still glowed but he didn't look at me, he still looked as if he was pulling himself out of his deep slumber.

After a while though he turned his head towards me, his long ears flying up when his large, blue eyes landed on mine.

"Morning Randy," I greeted, walking over to pat his head. "I'm gonna have to head to dragon training now, I'm kinda late."

Randy obviously didn't respond verbally, instead he just lowered his head and nudged me in the stomach while letting out a low growl. He then looked into my eyes and I could somewhat make out the emotion…he seemed to be pleading and I had a feeling that I knew what it was that he wanted.

"No Randy I'm sorry, I can't stay with you, if I miss dragon training I'll be disqualified and that's certainly something my dad wouldn't want." I explained, stroking Randy's snout slightly. Randy's eyes didn't leave mine but he nudged me again. "Come on Randy! I'm gonna be late! I have to go _now._" I barked but Randy wasn't taken aback in the slightest. Instead he bent down and spread his wings. He then reached out with his long neck and with his sharp teeth, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and hoisted me up. I shrieked in surprise as I was carried over to his back and plopped onto it. I landed with a grunt and before I knew it, Randy stood up on his four strong legs and sprinted at lightning speed. I yelped loudly and instinctively grabbed onto Randy's long ears and ducked my head down so my face was buried in the base of his long neck. I felt a sudden surge of wind and when I glanced down below me, the ground was somewhat really far away and getting even further. I screamed aloud in surprise and buried my face even more into Randy's neck and tightened my hold on his ears. The strong wind smacked onto my face as Randy soared through the air and I could feel my stomach doing back flips with each flap of his huge wings that took us higher into the air.

"R-Randy!" I spluttered, lifting my head up slightly from his neck so I could speak. Randy only roared in what sounded like excitement and he whizzed through the sky. As I looked down, I could see the forest trees slide past us as we sped through the sky, I didn't know how fast we were going, but Randy _was _a Whispering Shadow which meant that we were going pretty fast and judging by the way my skin was rippling in the wind it was a little _too _fast…

* * *

><p>"Where the fuck is that pussy John Cena? If he doesn't show up soon I swear I'm going to strangle him with my own bare hands!" Wade growled. He and the rest of the warriors in training were sitting on a bench just outside of the dragon training arena all waiting for one more person to arrive: John Cena.<p>

"Now now Wade, I know we've been waiting a while but dragon training can't commence until everyone is here." Kane said in a deep voice. He too was slightly annoyed at John's tardiness but he tried to keep as calm as possible externally. Unlike the rest, he wasn't sitting on the bench, he was just standing near the shutter that lead to the training arena.

"And what if he doesn't show up? Wait here for nothing?" Miz spoke up, he was sitting at the bench with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If he doesn't, we're just going to have to go on without him." Kane replied, tapping at the shutter impatiently.

"He probably chickened out, he _did _almost get his fat ass burnt yesterday." Cody said. Everyone on the bench all burst out laughing while Kane just stood there with a deep scowl on his face.

"We'll wait just ten more minutes for him, if he doesn't show up we'll just have to go on without hi-" He was suddenly interrupted by a strong gust of wind followed by a high pitched whistling sound overhead...that sound only belonged to one thing and one thing only.

"Whispering Shadow!" Ted hollered.

"Get down!" Kane called out to them before doing so himself. Everyone else followed suite and threw their hands over their heads. They stayed like that for a while but after a few more seconds of whistling, the wind subsided.

"A Whispering Shadow? At this time of day?" Cody asked, peering up.

"That's strange…shall we go look?" Miz said, looking up at Kane, his tense body now relaxing.

"No, going looking for a Whispering Shadow is suicide. Not only will you never find it, but no one has ever met one and lived to tell the tale." Kane explained. His explanation went unnoticed when all the warriors in training turned their heads to another direction, their eyes wide in shock.

"So sorry I'm late…" John wheezed. He stopped in front of them all and rested his hands on his knees, looking as if he had just run a marathon.

"And where the hell have you been?" Kane growled, giving John his most intimidating scowls.

"Sorry…I…" John said in between pants. "Lost track of time…"

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! You can now yell at me for leaving you guys like that! Go on, I dare you to abuse me because I totally deserve it! If you're reading my other fics, I should be able to have chapters up for them soon! Please review! I know it's been forever but I miss you guys! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait yet again, personal issues got in the way. Thank you to all who have reviewed! These are DARKDAUGHTER18, BeingHumanLove, Moonlightdragoness, chloeyuki, Cenaholic, ravenanalia, Vienna09, TheBlackerTheBerry, TheSarcasticXD, CenaRKO1986, jadeMK11, 21JumpStreetMcQuaids, twilightgirl80 and Shandy777. Sorry if I haven't replied to all your reviews, my email thingy confuses me sometimes so I don't know who I've replied to and who I haven't. XD**

**I love you guys! Now enjoy another chapter. I hope you like the new name, I think it's much better than the last. X3 **

* * *

><p><strong>How to Train Your Randy <strong>

**Chapter 5**

A few minutes into Dragon Training and I was already exhausted. When I arrived there the whole group were dumbfounded. It was almost as if they never expected me to show up. I knew why. It was because in the last Dragon Training session, I almost got killed so they obviously thought I was too afraid to show my face. Well they thought wrong…I may have been late to the session but I wasn't scared to drag my ass into the next training session. Upon my late arrival, Kane wasn't at all annoyed at me, instead he just dismissed my tardiness and we immediately got started.

The dragon in my second ever dragon training session was a lot harder and a lot tougher than the first. The dragon was smaller than the first but it packed a lot more fire power. Ironically the dragon was a light blue instead of red and it had arms this time. Its wings were a lot smaller than the Zinder dragon but it had long spindly legs and arms. The horns on its head were crooked and its eyes were a bright yellow.

My weapon of choice was a sword quite similar to my last one but it was thinner and lighter, making it easier to wield. Miz picked the bow and arrow again, Ted and Cody held an axe between themselves and Wade and Evan both had small daggers. The blue dragon was chasing us through the arena and we all tried hard to dodge the bursts of flames it spat out.

The dragon training session today was about 'Attack'. Unlike the last one which was about 'Survival', we had to try to attack the dragon directly and somehow be able to hurt it. It was tiring, I was never even close to even touching the dragon because it was so damn fast and wasn't paying complete attention to me. For some reason it was chasing Miz around the most, maybe it found the bow and arrow the biggest threat out of the all of us. Miz seemed to be struggling for the first time in his life…Kane stated that Miz was the best at dragon training but judging by his strained expression and the sweat beading on his forehead he was having a hard time. I didn't know whether to feel sorry for him or not. The side of me that had a crush on him felt bad for the guy while the resentful side of me only laughed in scorn. I was still annoyed at him for what he said earlier but my crush on him still didn't lessen.

Even though Miz was struggling for the first time in his life, that didn't mean I wasn't. I was already worn out despite me not doing much. All I did was try to chase after the dragon but it wasn't paying attention to me, it was too busy chasing the other guys. Wade was absolutely ruthless, he emitted loud battle cries and charged for the dragon but he always ended up missing. Ted and Cody seemed to be arguing about something and Evan looked afraid. I knew Wade was only trying to act all tough just to impress Miz, I could tell that he was trying to attract Miz's attention but it wasn't working, Miz wasn't giving him a second glance because he was too busy focusing on the blue beast.

After a few more excruciating minutes, the dragon then finally looked at me and I tried to roll away from its fire shot. I managed to but it ended up singeing the bottom of my shirt, exposing a tiny bit of my abdomen. I cursed out loud and tried to hit the dragon in the head with my sword but I missed yet again. The dragon only growled in response and opened its mouth to let out another breath of fire but from out of nowhere, an arrow whizzed through the sky and struck the dragon in the eye making it roar so loud I had to cover my ears. I looked in the direction of the arrow to see that it came from Miz's bow. He gave a smug smile but his smile didn't last long, the dragon ended up going berserk and started chasing Miz around the arena, shooting bursts of fire at him over and over again. Miz screamed in fear as he sprinted away from the mad dragon, running as fast as his legs could carry him. I just watched in horror and saw that Kane's attention was now brought towards the training arena. Bi-coloured eyes widening in worry, he sprinted towards the dragon in an attempt to stop its rampage but it blindingly swatted him away with its long tail. He went flying towards the wall and hit it with a loud thud.

Miz was done for.

The dragon was coming closer to him.

Growling in fury, the dragon lunged towards Miz, its sharp claws bared to rip him into shreds but it didn't quite get him…

I jumped in the way and used all of my strength to push Miz out of the way but it didn't go quite according to plan. In my blind attempt at saving Miz, I ended up pushing him too hard, making us both fall to the ground with him at the bottom and with me on top. I could hear Miz grunt beneath me but before my mind could register quite what was happening, I heard the dragon come from behind us. I turned towards it to see it sprinting towards us with its teeth bared. I gasped and threw my hands up in defence, knowing that that wouldn't do much. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the dragon to end me (again) but like always…it didn't.

I opened my eyes to see that the dragon was retreating from me with fear written all over its good eye. It let out a growl of fear as it walked back away from me and ran back into its cage…I was confused, I knew I wasn't that intimidating…why did the dragon run away from me?

A small mewl from underneath me brought me back into reality and the gears in my mind started turning again and it was then when I realized what I was doing…I was lying on top of Miz, my huge body covering his slightly smaller one. He was staring up at me with those big blue eyes of his but he looked like he didn't know what was going on either but somehow I could tell that in those eyes was his 'Mike' mode. Then I realized where my hands were…I looked down to see that my hands were now firmly grasping his ample pecs. Then a light in my mind suddenly turned on.

I was on top of Miz and my hands were touching a sensitive spot.

Gasping in surprise, I quickly got off him, feeling goose bumps erupt from my skin. I took a few steps back away from him and it took him a while to get up himself, his gaze never left mine when he did but our eye contact was then broken when Kane came rushing towards us, a worried look on his usual emotionless face.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, helping Miz stand on his feet.

"Yeah we're fine, none of us are really hurt." I answered, brushing off my partly burnt shirt.

"What the hell happened there?" Ted asked, a shocked expression marring his features.

"What happened where?" I asked.

"The dragon! You just scared it off just by putting your hands up!" Ted replied. He was right. But I had no idea what happened there myself.

"I don't know…must be something on me I guess." I replied. The whole gang gathered around me with dumbfounded expressions for the second time that day but I couldn't help but lower my gaze. I looked in the corner of my eye to see Miz staring at me intensely. Since what happened earlier, he never said a word and that was rare for someone like him…

* * *

><p>After the crazy dragon training session I quickly returned to the waterfall to meet Randy. The sun was still shining brightly above but the weather was still bitingly cold. I shivered slightly and pulled my brown coat over my body protectively, shielding my bare stomach from the cold. I didn't get a chance to change into another shirt after the one I was wearing got burnt, I was too eager to see Randy again so I just threw my brown fluffy coat over my upper body and went along to the waterfall.<p>

It didn't take me long this time because I was practically speed walking over there and by the time I got there, I found Randy by the waterfall, sitting underneath it and in full on dragon mode. The glistening water was spilling over his black body and he had his eyes closed, obviously enjoying the feel of the water on his scaly skin. I quietly walked towards him and cleared my throat, getting his attention. His black long ears flew up and he opened his eyes, the glowing blue orbs landing on mine. I couldn't help grinning when he looked at me and he gestured towards me, turning his head to the side, indicating that he wanted me to join him under the waterfall. I knew that I would probably catch a cold by getting all wet in weather like this but I didn't care. I threw my brown coat off my body and ran towards him. The water was warm for some reason…a lot warmer than I thought it would be. I turned to Randy to see his dragon body change shape, changing into his human form. Once he was fully transformed, a dazzling smile formed on his face as he sat on a rock in his trademark sitting position.

"You come back." He said quietly.

"Of course I did, do you really think I'd want to stay in that place?" I wasn't referring to dragon training, I was referring to the entire village.

"Randy glad you are back. Now we spend day together." He said sweetly.

"Yeah, I guess so," I sat down beside him and it was then when I remembered that he was still completely nude. "Where are the clothes I brought you?"

"I leave them near rock." He replied, wagging his black tail back and forth.

"Why would you do that? You were so excited to try some clothes on and you just leave them there?" I exclaimed. Randy didn't seem taken aback in the slightest by my surprised tone, if anything, his tail only wagged faster.

"I no want to get clothes wet so I leave them there," He explained. "See, Randy smart and Randy think about you when he put clothes there."

I couldn't stop a small chuckle from escaping my lips as he tilted his head to the side again, inspecting me again. His icy eyes scanned my body before landing on my bare abdomen, they widened in surprise.

"What happened?" He asked, pointing at my scorched shirt.

"Dragon training, the dragon got my shirt." I replied.

"Is John hurt?" He asked, his face scrunching up in worry.

"No I'm fine, it's just my shirt that isn't." I waved off.

"Why you no take it off?" He said calmly, reaching over to tug at my shirt. I let him gently pull it off, feeling goose-bumps form on my skin when I felt his soft hand brush my upper body.

"Thank you…" I said. I looked into his eyes, seeing them darken for a moment. I saw him look down at my bare chest, seeing his tongue dart out to lick his lips. Yep, he was a pervy dragon alright, now I thought his name _really _suited him.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, giggling. This time I couldn't help asking why he was looking at me like that. He quickly lifted his gaze, blushed and looked away, his icy eyes focusing on a random spot near the waterfall. This time it was my turn to tilt my head to the side in confusion, Randy sure was acting strange…

We sat there staring at each other's eyes, Randy's eyes sure were beautiful, that icy, pale blue was so captivating but haunting at the same time. Every time I stared into them, the vague memories of my parents' deaths flashed through my mind…Which made me think…

Why haven't I asked Randy about them yet?

I opened my mouth to ask but I was quickly cut short by his lips slamming onto mine. As his lips meshed onto mine, a million thoughts and emotions ran through my mind faster than a water stream. It all happened so fast and I had no idea what to do…I usually had dreams at night about Miz doing exactly what Randy was doing to me but I had no idea how to react in reality. Randy's lips felt soft against mine and the warmness of his breath and skin sent shivers down my spine. Closing my eyes, I sank into the kiss and tilted my head to the side to give Randy more access to my mouth. Randy whimpered slightly at the action and I took this as an opportunity to slip my tongue inside his mouth and play with his own. Our tongues battled for a while before the need for air became vital. We both pulled away, gasping for breath. Neither of us tore our eyes away from each other as we stared. Thoughts were going through my mind a thousand miles per second and when I thought about what I just did, I couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

I just kissed Randy.

I just kissed a dragon.

I felt my face heat up, I had to admit, Randy was a really good kisser. It made me wonder if kissing was even a means of showing affection in the dragon world. But how was that possible? Unless all dragons had the ability to turn human…

We both fell silent for a minute, both staring into each other's eyes. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy the kiss, it was actually quite arousing. It wasn't soft at all though, it was the roughest kiss I've ever experienced. I wasn't surprised though, Randy was a dragon and dragons were usually renowned for their strength.

"Wow…" I said breathlessly, still trying to catch my breath. Randy just smiled and wagged his tail back and forth.

"You so cute John, I want you to stay forever." Randy said happily. He snaked his tail over to my thigh and lightly tapped it. I couldn't help but reach my hand out to feel his tail. It felt leathery to touch, much like his skin when he was a dragon.

"I'd love to stay with you forever Randy but you know I can't…"

Randy dropped his head down sadly. "But you don't like place there. People are no nice to you." Randy said. I could make out the hint of frustration in his voice.

"I know Ran but I have a family there, I can't just leave them."

"They are not your family." That statement made me retract back in shock. What did he just say? They're not my family? How does he know?

"Yes they are! Undertaker and Kane may not be my biological family but they're still family to me!" I hissed angrily. I saw Randy's eyes widen in hurt and he dropped his head down again. I don't know why I was so mad at him but I didn't want him to bad mouth my family. I owed my life to Undertaker, he took me in when my parents died, he gave me a home, a roof over my head. I didn't want a dragon to tell me who my family was and who wasn't! I just wasn't in the mood.

"Then where are your real family?" Randy said quietly.

"You killed them!" I growled. I Immediately just realized what I said and quickly shut my mouth and regretted it. I saw the look on Randy's face. It was a mixture of fear and shock on his features but just that look alone was heart breaking.

"Wait…Randy, I didn't mean that…" I said quickly afterwards. I stared at him, waiting for an answer but his eyes just glowed a bright blue and he growled loudly, transforming into a black dragon in an instant. I gasped in shock and took a few steps back. I had just made a mistake…I angered a Whispering Shadow dragon.

Randy roared in my face and I grunted in pain when he swung his long tail in my direction, smacking me off the rock I was sitting on and causing me to tumble into the river. I fell with a loud splash and when I popped my head out to breathe, I watched Randy fly off, scaring all the birds that sat on the trees.

"Randy wait!" I cried, reaching my hand out. I watched him disappear into the clouds and I cursed loudly. I swam towards the river's shore and climbed out, coughing up some water that had managed to get in my mouth.

'_Remind me to never anger a Whispering Shadow again_...' I thought to myself as I sat by the shore. I was soaked to the bone and it was absolutely freezing out, the water only made me colder. I shivered violently and desperately searched for my shirt but found it floating about in the river. Never mind, it was ripped anyway. I looked over at the pile of clothes I brought for Randy earlier. They were in a nice neat pile by the river and they looked nice and dry. Looking around to check if anyone was there, I started to strip out of my soaking wet clothes and slipped on the shirt and pants that Randy left. I felt so much better when I felt the nice dry clothes cling to my body but they got slightly wet because I was so wet. Sighing loudly, I made my way back to the village, the scene of mine and Randy's argument playing over and over in my head. I didn't mean to get mad at Randy, but after that hectic session of dragon training, I wasn't in the mood to deal with any shit. Sure Randy had gotten on my bad side by claiming that Undertaker wasn't my family, but I had no reason to be so mean to him. Regret was the worst feeling ever, my mind was only showing me the worst thing that could happen. The worst thing that could happen is that Randy would have his revenge, not just on me but on the village as well. Maybe he would revert back to his old ways with the dragons invading our village with him targeting the watch tower as usual. My mind wouldn't rest and it still didn't when I made it back to the village.

* * *

><p>I didn't know I was shivering until I got to the village. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by none other than the Miz. What did he want now? I really wasn't in the mood.<p>

"What do you want?" I asked scornfully. I tried to brush past him but he called out to me, making me stop in my tracks. I didn't just stop because he told me to, I stopped because when he called my name, it wasn't in that hate filled tone, instead he sounded gentler. I turned on my heel and looked at him, this time he wasn't smirking at me or scowling at me, instead he gave me genuine smile.

"I just wanted to say…thank you for um…saving me." He said quietly. It seemed that he was in Mike mode. However, even in Mike mode Miz hated me. Something was wrong.

"You're actually thanking me? Who are you and what did you do with the real Miz?" I asked mockingly. He just chuckled.

"I am Miz. I'm just thanking you okay? You saved my life and I'm thanking you for it."

"Well that's a first. You're usually so stuck up and bitchy, must be a blue moon or something." I said except my words went to deaf ears, he didn't look like he was paying attention to what I was saying.

"You're all wet." He said, looking down at my wet shirt. Oh damn, a stain must have formed from my wet body!

"You don't say? You want a medal or something?" I barked. I just wanted to get back to my house and sit in front of the fire, I was freezing and Miz was only stalling.

"Wanna come to my house? I've got soup ready if you want some." Actually soup sounded nice. I could do with a nice hot bowl of soup after falling into a cold river. Of course I didn't decline even though I was really confused.

"Sure, why not?" I said, wrapping my arms around myself. Miz nodded happily before he turned and headed towards his house. I followed him as we walked across the village, passing by tiny houses and farm yards. His house wasn't very far from mine, but then again, no one's house was far from mine because Shen Tien village wasn't even big at all. He walked into his house and I had to duck from hitting my head on the door frame. No one was home. I actually have never been to Miz's house before. Sure I had a huge crush on him but he was always so mean to me so of course I wasn't going to get invited. His house wasn't that impressive, there were only two rooms downstairs, the living room and the kitchen. A delicious smell was wafting from the kitchen, must be the soup.

We walked into the living room and Miz sat me down on one side of a sofa. He grabbed a blanket from the corner of the room and wrapped it around my shoulders. The fire place was on and I immediately felt warm when the blanket enveloped me. I pulled the blanket closer to me but the shivering didn't lessen, man, Randy must have done a number on me.

"Thanks…" I said quietly. I was a little confused at Miz's sudden personality change. He'd claimed that he was truly him but I found that hard to believe. Miz was usually a disdainful meanie that didn't give a shit about anyone. But here I was, in his house, wrapped up in a blanket _he _gave me.

I looked up and watched him bring two bowls of soup over, handing one to me and placing the other one on a small table in front of the sofa. He sat down next to me and immediately got started on his soup. I watched him eat for a few seconds before I started eating mine. As soon as the soup touched my tongue I felt as if I was in heaven. It felt so warm in my mouth and it was full of flavour.

"Did you make this?" I asked, my spoonfuls of soup getting bigger. The stuff was really that good.

"Yeah, I'm not a very good cook but my mom showed me her recipe on how to make soup. I've been making it ever since." He explained. I felt a pang of sadness when Miz mentioned his mom. He was so lucky to have one, it must have been really nice to know what it was like to have a mom. It was a shame I would have never known, all thanks to that stupid dragon. I knew for sure that it was Randy that killed my parents, but my heart just refused to hate him for it. Maybe if I didn't befriend the dragon this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if I just killed the dragon and avenged my parents then and there this wouldn't have happened. But then again if I went ahead and did that, I wouldn't have met Randy, I wouldn't have been able to lay my eyes on such a beautiful specimen. Randy wasn't a bad person, in fact he was very nice…not to mention he was a good kisser but I didn't know whether to love him or hate him. I couldn't bring myself to hate him for what he did but I couldn't call what we had 'love' either. It was just infatuation, nothing more. I just thought Randy was extremely sexy, I couldn't love him, he was a dragon! Another species! But I couldn't stop myself, every time I thought about Randy with his sexy, tan body I was finding it very hard to. Just the thought of his naked, lean frame made a wave of arousal rush through my veins…

We sat and ate our soup in silence and once he was done with his, he turned to me.

"Where were you anyway?" He asked out of the blue.

"I was out." I replied bluntly. Thankfully my shivering stopped so my voice was normal again.

"Out where?" Miz asked defiantly.

"I went out to collect some stuff out of the village." I answered. I hoped that Miz would be fine with just that but he wasn't. As predicted, he pressed on.

"You've been out pretty often lately, that makes me think that you're not only just 'collecting things'."

"Why do you need to know anyway? It's none of your concern. It gets pretty lonely and boring here so the least I can do is go for a few walks outside, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well maybe there is when there are blood thirsty dragons out there!" Miz exclaimed.

"I can take care of myself you know." I growled, placing my empty bowl on the table in front of me.

Miz's eyes narrowed, "Not when those dragons are out for blood, they'll kill you as soon as they lay eyes on you." I stood up from my seat and turned to Miz angrily.

"But I'm not dead yet am I? I know what I'm doing! That's the problem with you guys! You think that I'll get killed if I even place a toe outside but let me tell you something Miz, I've gone outside this village more times than I can count and here I am, standing in front of you with all my limbs still intact."

"Does Undertaker know that you've been out all those times?" Miz asked, looking up at me with his bright blue eyes. I was silent for a second…

"Um…no…no he doesn't." I said, the volume of my voice dropping as I lowered my gaze to the ground.

"And what would he do if he_ did_ find out?" Miz asked cockily.

"So what if he does find out?" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air, "I'm thirty three years old for crying out loud! I'm not a child, if he finds out I'll explain that to him!"

"Good luck with that, Undertaker isn't very lenient." Miz looked down at the ground also.

"He isn't, but he's going to have to let me out sooner or later, he can't keep me inside all the time, how am I going to learn?"

"Maybe you're right…but I'm still a little confused, why do you go out a lot anyway? It's not like you need to go hunting or anything, that's not your job."

"Is taking a stroll in the forest not my job? It isn't, whenever I'm stressed taking a stroll in the forest is always a good idea." I explained. Miz only sighed before replying.

"Very well, just be careful okay? Dragons are merciless, they _will _kill you if they get the chance…"

"Yeah I know," I said hastily. "Thank you for the soup by the way."

"No prob-" Miz stopped when the sound of someone screaming echoed in the night. We both jumped and scrambled outside. The sound of screaming was heard again and we sprinted to the source of the sound.

It was coming from Wade's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Again I'll be forever grateful if you do! Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my new story 'Rose Thorrn High', I recommend it if you like vampires and werewolves! <strong>


End file.
